jindegi se
by 1.krittika
Summary: He had lost all things once even himself now he had got back all the things but he have to lose many precious relation again…coming back of his memory seems to be a curse for him ...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **this story plot is being requested by Zehra to me and strangely enough I have requested the same to a forum writer earlier….im trying my pen on it as I have told Zehra but will be still waiting for my request to be fulfilled because I myself is a great fan of that writer…

And now all Abhirika –Dayareya lovers sorry no Shreya Tarika is in this story…as Tarika's presence will not let me keep the plot intact and as for Shreya I think I will not be able to do justice to her character

And last but not the least I have taken many inspiration from poonam di, MRF, GD bhaiya so if you all find their concepts peeping in my story please don't bash me that I copied….and I have also used some medical terms and conditions but can't do full justice to it as I'm not a medical student…I have taken it from goggling and ABC57 exclusive interview….so those who love to c duo bonding love in CID family go ahead read and review…

**STORY:**

He is coming back to his root…the fight announcing to land made him feel as if h is going to get back his life…yes he was with his own relative…but still he is missing something there…

The plane landed he came out after completing formalities…he looked at the city. Today he know every route of this city so many people of this…but once he had forgotten all this and the person who made him familiarize with all this is now not with him. He sighs and jerks his head and boarded a cab with **"CID bureau "**

After a short while the cab took a new highway, he was looking at either sides of the road keenly, a sentence made him snap out of his observation "**Saab naye ho iss saher mein?" **he smiled. New? Was he? Isn't he a Mumbaian and he who had fought for the safety of this city now doesn't belong to that city?

**Kya khaber kya pata?**

**Kya khushi hey gaam hey kya?**

"**nahi der saal bad ayah u, to kuch naya sa lag raha hey"**

"**Acha mein bhi teen hi mahine pahele hi aya…per phir bhi Mumbai apna sa lagta hey aur yeah highway to ek saal pahele banna start hua aur ek mahina hua ki log ki liye khol diya gya…vaise saab aap polic ho?"**

"**kiu?"**

"**nahi log bahar s aake pahele gher jate hey apno se milne fir aur kahi aap pahli hi cid bureau?"**

Gher? Home? He thought it's my home away home my family is there my all loved ones….no not all his heartbeat is not their…

"**mera koi bahut apna woha kaam karta hey surprise dena hey"**

After some time they reached their destination. He came down after paying looked at the building opposite side…many pictures came running to his mind

A boyish grin…the awesome smile…**boss mujhe kuch nahi hoga tum jo ho mere saath..**

A fatherly figure** ….tum dono to mere bache kuche bal bhi girane ki koshish mein ho**

A aged person with different kind of affection **….tum mere lab mein aya hi mat karo,jab dekho mere girlfriend ko leke piche par jate ho**

A pure hearted person making them relaxes….**sir aap mere gher jalane pe kiu tule hue hey?**

His dearest junior **sir mere saath bomb badha hua hey aaap dono mere piche mat ayiye please**

The tough philosopher guy **sir mein samval lunga…**

He jerked his head moved forward found CID quallis touched it he can feel his brother…he thought "**ager vivek se mulaqat nahi hota to sayed mujhe pata bhi na chalta…sab kahe rahe they wo mission p hey…mein in sab se itna dur kab aur kaise ho gaya?"**

He went inside. the guard saluted him **"sir aap agaye?humlog roj sochte they aap ke bareme,aab wo sir bhi thik ho jayenge"**

The guard had served them for 12 loyal years he knew the bond between them…

"**kaise ho Ram?"**

"**thik nahu hu sir koi thik nahi hey aab to yeah bhi dusre bureau ki tarah sirf ek office banke rahe gaya wo sab pahele jaisa nahi hey"**

"**Hmmm….sab ander hey?"**

"**ha sir jaiye…saman dijiye rest room mein rakh deta hu"** the guard turned towards restroom. But he called

"**Ram?"**

"**ji sir?" **the guard looked

"**chinta mat karo wo sir jald ayenge aur sab kuch pahele jaisa bhi hoga"** and he entered the main building..

In the corridor he collided with a man who was tensely looking at the file while walking….the man looked up with **"oh sorry sorry…sir aap?"**

"**ha aj subha hi aya hu tum sab kaise ho?"**

"**sir koi thik nahi hey aap ko sayed pata nahi.."**

"**pata hey Sachin…vaise tum kahi jarehe they?"**

"**nahi sir chaliye ander chaliye"**

And both of them entered all present inside stood up ….Rajat starred at him then turned around and Purvi came forward in tears **"sir aap agaye…wo Daya sir…"**he patted her head with **"pata hey Purvi aab sab thik ho jayega please ro mat "** and he hugged his sis lovingly…he looked around and said **"Rajat mujhe pata hey tum ro rahe ho chupane ki jarurat nahi…aurr yeah Nikhil, Pankaj aur Freddy kaha hey?"**

Rajat came forward..Purvi separated herself he patted Rajat's arm supportively Sachin answered **"Pankaj Daya sir ke pass hey Nikhil aur Freddy ACP sir ke saath lab gaye hey Dr. Salunkhe se baat karne abhie ate honge"**

Purvi controlled her emotion with **"sir aap ko puri baat pata hey?"**

"**nahi puri baat to nahi per uski halaat ke bareme pata hey"**

"**sir aap ko pata hey eah der saal k eek ek din humne kaise gujare?hum sab to phir bhi thik hey Daya sir aur ACP sir to bilkul tut chuke they apko pata hey Daya sir Rajat sir se bhi reserved ho gaye they"**

"**yeah faisla bhi unn dono ka hi tha"**

He was stopped by a sound coming from the door way as **"dekh Salunkhe yeah amygdala bagera to mein nahi samajhta tu itna bol ki mere beta kab tak thik hoga?"**

ACP Nikhil Freddy and Dr. Salunkhe entered the bureau and noticed him….Dr. Salunkhe moved forward with **"aab to jald hi ho jayega uski jaan jo agaya hey"**

Freddy felt an urge to move forward and ACP was in tears

He moved forward to ACP with **"sir aap dono ki ek faisla hum sab ko bikher diya sir"**

"**meine yeah nahi socha tha ki ek bête ko dur vejne ki faisle se mere dono bête dur ho jayenge"**

And ACP hugged him, he released himself with **"aab nahi sir aab aap ki dono bête aaap ki saath hoga"**

Freddy came forward and hugged him with **"sir vivek ne bataya tha aap ko usne sab bol diya mujhe pata tha aap jarur ayenga…ACP sir aur Daya sir ne hum sabko order dey rakha tha ki eha ki koi pareshani aap ko na batayi jay"**

He sighed consoled Freddy and then looked at Nikhil and said **"aab tumhare Daya sir jald ajayenge"**

Nikhil who was gloomily looking at him answerers **"sir behosh to wo sirf 25 din se hey per humare asli Daya sir to der saaal pahele hi kho gaye jab se unke Abhi unse dur chale gaye"**

Abhijeet said in determined tone** "per aab wo bhi laut ayega"**

**A/n **: so hows it read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** thanks to all who reviewed and nitu di aap ka bp agey high karungi mein intejar kijiye….zehra bapre itni agey ki puch logi to kaise chalega?sweetpari romantic stuff mujhe bhi thik se nahi ata I didn't mind at all….duoangel pata chalega sab ruko bhai….aur bint-e-abid thanks mujhe bahen bolne kiliye…..aab agayi apki guriya update leke…kkkloveu thank you…naina ji aap ko yeah duo dose pasand aya thank u ji…diya di aab sayed kuch guess ker paye…aur apki stry updte kaha hey mein to aapki baat man ke jald agayi…

**STORY:**

Now Abhijeet asked others how all that happened Sachin and Rajat took the charge.

Sachin: **"sir hum log ek bar cum disco pey raid ke liye gaye the eg drug racket ko pakerne ke liye to woha uss gang leader ne ek larki ko hostage banake vagne ki koshish ki to Daya sir ne unke ghutne per shoot ker diya per uss larki ki bajase wo aur do log ke saath chut gaya…aur Daya sir ko challenge kiya ki unhe apne payer pe cxhalne ke layek nahi chorega"**

Rajat: **"sir inn dino Daya sir bahut laparwa ho gaye the der raat tak bureau mein baithe rahete the aur fir shortcut se paidal gher jate they to aise hi uss raid ki do din bad wo bapas jarehe the to unhe ek injured larki mili…to use unhone hospital le gaye fir apne gher….unhone Purvi ko bhi bula liya tha..dusre din wo bureau mein they aur us larki ki saath Purvi unke gher pey to uski phone aya…wo gher chale gaye fir unka kuch pata hi nahi chala"**

Purvi continued:** "sir mein gher pey thi achanak upper se awaz suni to upper gayi to kisi ne ser pe bar ker diya…behosh ho gayi mein jab hosh aya dekha sham ho gayi thi meine dekha larki gher pe nahi thi to pata chala Daya sir ko usne bulaya fir unse bhi koi contact nahi ho pa raha hey"**

Freddy told in a low teary tone **"sir hume Daya sir ka phone wohi gher pe mila aur dusre din uss larki ki laash humne bahut koshish kiya per kuch pata hi nahi chala phir aj se takriban 25 din pahele hume ek band godown ki watchmen se pata chala ki woha ek admi behosh para hey…hum woha jake dekha to Daya sir.."**and he broke down crying…Abhijeet pressed his teeth and asked **"doctor kya kahete hey?"**

Salunkhe started with **"Abhijeet jab hume Daya mila to uski halat se pata chal raha tha ki uspe bahut torcher kiya gaya tha electric shock diya gaya tha drug ka istemal bhi kiya gaya tha aur mara to…"**

But he stopped seeing Abhijeet's face turning red allover with fiery eyes ACPsir kept a hand over his shoulder and Rajat handed over a glass of water …after that Dr. Salunkhe again started **"doctor kahe rah hey ki wo abb coma min hein sayed use hosh to jald hi ajayega per sayed wo vegetative state mein ja sakte hey use pure hosh mein ane mein abhi bahut waqt lagega"**

Abhijeet sighed **"wo log pakre gaye?"**

"**nahi sir kuch pata nahi chala"**

Abhijeet turned towards ACP with **"sir mein Daya se milne jana cahta hu"**

"**ha Abhijeet jarur jao Rajat aur Freddy tumhare saath jayenge vaise Pankaj woha se nikal chukka hoga."**

He turned towards Rajat **"tum log jao case report hua to hum bula lenge"**

And three of them left…Sachin announced in a confident way **"aab sab thik hoga…Nikhil aab rondu shakal banana chor do…"**

Just then Pankaj entered with **"sir meine Abhijeet sir ko abhie dekha wo agaye?to aab to Daya sir jald hi humare saath honge"**

All smiled and went to their respective works on ACP sir's order.

Here on the way Abhijeet asked **"inn dino matlab iss incident se pahele Daya thik to tha na?"**

"**nahi sir wo aap ki bina vala khush to dur thik bhi rahe sakte kya?"** replied Rajat instantly..Freddy agreed with **"ha sir wo ekdum chup se ho gaye the…koi hazar baat karta to woe k jawab dete they…robot ki tarah kaam karte they dinner ka top pata nahi Rajat sir unhe forcefully lunch karwate they Nikhil jab bhi unke karib jana cahta tha to rash ho jate the yeha tak ki hum ne to unhe sm"** but he stopped at Rajat's signal who carried on to divert Abhijeet's mind as **"sir aap woha adjust to ho gaye na?"**

"**nahi Rajat kaam ki jagah kuch acha nahi lagta aur gher pey mein apne bhai ke saath hote hue bhi akela tha…Daya ki kami bahut khalti thi..tum sab bhi yaad ate they…kabhie kabhie to iss yaddash bapas ane per mujhe gussa ata hey…lagta hey dusri bar isne mere wajoot chin liya"** he kept quiet for a minute then turned towards Freddy **"kya kahete kahete ruk gaye tum?"**

"**ji kuch nahi sir"**

"**kya aab mujhe kya Daya ki sare baat janne ka haq bhi nahi raha?"**

"**sir wo Daya sir wo smoke karne lage the"**

"**kya?iss larke ki samajh gayi kaha thi?yeah sab…"**

Rajat answered in a low tone with **"sir wo pareshani mein itni dub gaye the ki ache bure ki bareme socha hi nahi"**

"**per yeah sab.."** but Abhijeet stopped as Rajat's phone rang. He was driving so handed over the phone to Abhijeet with **"hospital se phone hey"**

Abhijeet listened to call and exclaimed happily **"hum log arehe hey" **he cut the call and informed as **"Daya ko hosh agaya hey" **

Rajat's face glowed and Freddy nearly shouted **"dekha sir Abhijeet sir ki Mumbai ate hi Daya sir thik hone lage hey….mein ACP sir ko batata hu abhi…"**and he made the call…Rajat and Abhijeet smiled

There was a peaceful silence in the car which took Abhijeet back to his thoughts

"**sayed der saal pahele wo accident na hota aur hota bhi to mera yaaddsah nahi lautta…kitni bar to mujhe chot lagi ser pey per iss ber sab yaad agaya to sari khushiya hi chin gayi…pehle sochta tha kab ayega yaad mujhe sab kab in tane sunne se mera jaan chutega per jab hua to khushi mehsus hi nahi ker mere bhai hey per 17 saalon se use dur raha mein aur aj uske saath rahe raha hu to sab bhul jau?jindegi ne jo sabse kimti tofa mujhe diya wo bhul jau? Daya ne qasam de diya aur ACP sir ne order ki apne purine jindegi mein laut jau per kya ek saath dono rishte nivaya nahi ja sakta tha? Uss pagal ne khud apne aap ko mujse dur kiya per khud ko sambhal nahi paya…yeah to muje bhi pata tha ki wo sambhal nahi payega…usne to mujse phone pey bhi thik se baat karna bhi chor diya tha formal baatein ki alawa baat karu to chup ho jata tha mere Daya ko tune maar dalne ki koshis kiu kiya tune Daya?"**

He jerked out of his thoughts as Rajat nudged him **"sir hospital agaya hey"**

And they came out of car and went in the car…

**A/N **: so guys review…next chap mein pata chalega ki Daya sir ko akhir hua kya hey…aur thora emotional duo moment bhi hoga


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** thanks for all reviews…Rosekiller your review is my greatest achievement….you have come out of your genre and had given me such an encouragement…what to say I don't know thanks dude….duo angel dealer bichare jo hey wo jab ayenge tab ayenge pehle hamare duo to taklif se nikal jay…and kkkloveu yeah there will be lots of flashback but in small parts after all I have to show what happened before and during these one and half years….abhisrk-ian,l'intrus,priya, ,gopirathna,rukmani,jyoti now ur intejar is over…naina will you like scolding of Daya sir for this smoking from Abhijeet sir?Zehra yaar thora sabar karo sab pata chalega itna jaldi kis baat ki?swetpari iss bar long review ok?

**STORY:**

They are informed that doctor is checking Daya. After 20 minutes ACP, Dr. Salunkhe and others arrived…Doctor also came out and before anybody ask him anything he turned towards Dr. Salunkhe

"**Dekhiye aap khud ek doctor hey to aapko to consequences ke bareme idea hogahi aur jaisa ki meine bhi bataya tha...Daya aab hosh pey to agaya hey per puri tarah se nahi…woh ek false positive vegetative state pey hey"**

looking at all the questioning glances around doctor cleared **"vegetative state woh hey jispe wake and sleep cycle to hota hey per patient kuch soch samajh nahi pata nahi react karta hey per false positive case wo hey jisme vegetative state mein hone ke bawajood wo react ker te hey…aur kuch hat tak isse hamari umid ber jati hey ki patient minimal conscious state pey jaldi ajayega aur thik bhi ho jane ki chances jald he"**

He paused and then seeing the broken down attitude of Abhijeet and ACP he further carried on **"dekhiye aap log himmat mat hariye…uska will power use thik hone mey madad keraga aur wo aab nervously weak hone ke karan bol-chal sayed nahi payega per aap log ki himmat se use himmat mil sakti hey..aaplog khud ko sambhaliye aur fir mil lijiye unse…aur ek baat ager wo suljhe hue tarike se react na ker paye to unhe hausla dijiyega naki tut jayiega aur jaisa ki miene kaha wo bol nahi sakte to wo apne pasand napasand moan karke yeah awaj se aankh se samjhane ki koshis karenge…aap log samajhne ki koshish karna….warna"**

But he was cut by Sachin as **"aap fiker mat kijiye Abhijeet sir to unke khamoshi bhi samajh jate hey"**

All smiled painfully. Doctor asked them to be strong and left. Freddy broke down in crying and Purvi left the spot immediately. ACP sir also sat down on bench helplessly with Dr. Salunkhe beside him consoling him with **"Pradyuman tu to aise mat tut yaar"**Pankaj also wentto Freddy. Abhijeet was standing still. Sachin after signaling Rajat towards him went out to find Purvi. Nikhil entered Daya's room.

Rajat kept a hand over Abhijeet's shoulder with **"sir chaliye…unki will power to aapse haalat ki agey aise tut jayenge?"**

Abhijeet looked at Rajat with teary eyes…**"nahi Rajat mein itne din bad use milunga wo bhi aise?"**

"**to aap unse bina mile rahe lenge?"**

"**mujhme himmet nahi hey Rajat"**

"**To fir Daya sir thik bhi nahi honge…sir aapke bina unka will power thik hone ki chah kuch bhi nahi hey pls sir"** Abhijeet kept silence for a moment then nodded .and they both entered.

They found Daya's bed fixed in a bit upright position and Nikhil calling him but he was blankly starring at wall in front of him. Abhijeet stood still he didn't get courage to meet his Daya like this but Rajat pushed him **"sir jaiye pls sambhaliye khud ko"**

Abhijeet gulped down the tears came forward stood beside Daya's bed and started rubbing his fingers in his younger brother's hair. Daya's eyes reacted as if he can feel something Rajat came forward and looked at the machines attached with him showing higher brain beats and pulse rates. Nikhil touched Daya's hand lying over his lap but he pulled away his hand and his eyes started searching for something. Tears rolled down Abhijeet's eyes. Rajat said with deep tone **"sir wo apne Abhi ko dhund rahe hey aap khud ko kamjoor karke unse unka sahara to mat chiniye"** Abhijeet bit his lip controlled himself and came closer to Daya cupped his face and turned it towards himself…Daya's gaze fixed on his face and the machines showed a regular normal beat…Rajat was studying the machines carefully he exclaimed **"sir Nikhil idher ayiye dekhiye machines ki hisaab se Daya sir ki brain ki jo hissa damage hey uss tak signal pahuch raha hey" **Nikhil went forward Abhijeet left Daya and moved forward..But was stopped with an angry grunting sound from Daya's side. Rajat and Nikhil confusingly glanced at each other but Abhijeet smiled and sat beside Daya with **"yehi hu..Nahi jara ha hu tujhe chorke…"**turned towards other two with "**iss halat mein bhi jealousy ho raha hey saheb ko"** Daya starred at his Abhi and his fingers started trembling Abhijeet grabbed his hand Daya want to make the grip tighter but his condition didn't permit him. Abhijeet with another hand patted his back with **"relax jor mat dey ho jayega"** Daya's eyes were watery but Abhijeet ruffled his hairs with **"aise royega to chala jaunga" **he left his hand and rubbed Daya's tears…

**Ruthe khawabo ko mana lenge..**

**Kati patango ko thamenge…**

**Ha ha hey jazba…**

**suljha lenge uljhe rishto ke manja**

Daya looked at his brothers who lovingly touched his cheeks with a smile.

ACP and Dr. Salunkhe entered. ACP asked **"to kaisa hey mera beta**" Abhijeet wanted to get up after ACP sir's presence but Daya looked at him so he assured "**yehi hu" **but seeing Daya's sighs getting rapid he looked at ACP who assured

"**tum uske pass hi baitho..." **

So Abhijeet sat back. After some time Daya's eyes seemed sleepy so Abhijeet got up from bed made it lower with **"chal aankh band ker" **and closed Daya's eyes but he again opened it and continued starring at Abhijeet .he sat beside him **"please soja aise strain mat kar" **but Daya was not interested to obey so he kept starring and his eyes are becoming heavier and then at a point he went into sleep…

.Abhijeet leaned forward kissed his forehead and instantly went out ACP sir came and sit beside Daya and kept starring over his sons face lovingly. Nikhil also went out crying silently…Dr. Salunkhe came to ACP he was also in tears.

Both the oldie duo sat there with heavy heart thinking about what life had done to them. Rajat went outside and found Abhijeet sitting on bench hiding his face in his palms….

Rajat sat beside him touched his shoulder lightly. He knew Abhijeet wanted to show himself strong and didn't like physical contact so just patted his shoulder and told **"sir ager ek bikher jaye to dusre ko to majboot banna hey na sir..aap aise royenge tutte rahenge to Daya sir ki aas jo apse hey wo to bikher jayega na?apka gam sayed hum mese koi nahi samajh sakta per sir issi gam ko apna takat baniye…mein wada karta hu sir ek bar koi lead mil jaye mein uss pure gang ko apke samne lake rakh dunga per sir iskeliye Daya sir ko thik hona jaruri hey aur medical science jaha ruk jati hey woha apno ki dua kam kerne lagta hey….aur unki to ek hi rishta hey na to apko majboot to rahena hey na?"**

**Kahe ko roye…..cahe jo hoye**

**Safal hogi teri aradhana**

**Kahe ko roye…**

**Samah jaye isme tufaan…**

**Hiya tera sagar asmaan**

Abhijeet looked up wiped his tears **"ha Rajat mein use thik karke hi rahunga…wada raha mera…aur na senior inspector Abhijeet wada se mukra hey na ACP CID Bangalore wada se piche nahi hatega"**

Rajat said to himself **"per sayed iskeliye bahut waqt lag jaye"**

"**Ha lagne do Rajat. Mein use pura thik karke hi bapaas jaunga"**

"**Per sir aap ki duty?"**

"**Rajat tum tab nahi they tumne dekha nahi ki aj se 19 saal pahele mein kya tha…aj jis Abhijeet ko tum jante ho jisse bekhauff tum sab batein karte ho wo nahi tha mein- chirchira sa her baat pey gusse karne wala tha mein…ACP sir bhi kam ki baat ki siwa kuch kahe nahi pate they…uss haal mein rahte rahte sayed mein pagal ho jata per nahi hua to sirf yeah jo ander hey na, uski bajase…aj mera career naam ijjat jo bhi hey sirf issi ki bajase hey…aj ager chorna bhi pare sab to koi baat nahi aur phir rahi baat farz ki to kya CID Mumbai mein thora jagah nahi milega?"**

"**sir iss CID Mumbai ko to hamesha aap ki intejar rahega per aab ACP hey"**

"**Nahi Rajat Mumbai CID ki ACP banne ki bareme to mein kabhie soch bhi nahi sakta…aur vaise bhi mein 20 din ki chutti lekar aya hu..."**

"**Abhinash ne kuch nahi kaha sir?"**

"**ha uska sagai hey 20 din isiliye to pura mahina ka chutti nahi ley paya kaheta hey sagai mein rahena hoga akhir usper bhi kuch farz hey mera…dekhta hu ja pata hu yeah chutti age baraunga"**

"**sir wo bhi to sahi hey akhir aap ki bina sagai uska"**

"**nahi Rajat pichle 17saal se uska sab mere bina hi hota aya hey jarurat parne per yeah bhi ho jayega per Daya ki CID mein entry ke baad se aj tak kuch khas mere bina hua nahi"**

Rajat agreed **"ha sir kahena to nahi cahiye per hum sab ko Daya sir ki haalat dekh ker lagta tha ki aap ko bula ley…Abhinash ke bareme sochte to yeah galat hey per..."**

"**mein samajhta hu.."**

"**sir inn 19 mahino ki her din lagvag her ghanta Daya sir aapko yaad karte they…hamare liye yeah 19 mahina tha..ACP sir ke liye 570 din tha to Daya sir ke liye 13680 ghante"**

Abhijeet smilled…Rajat shook his head with

"**nahi sir aapko pata hey choti choti baat pey wo aapko miss karte the…iss bich Nikhil aur Pankaj ne independently ek mission success kiya tha to bureau mein hum sab pastries kha ke celebrate kar rahe the…Daya sir ne haath tak nahi lagaya..Nikhil ne force kiya to kahene lage boss ko pastries bahut pasand tha pata nahi woha bureau mein yeah sab chalta bhi hey yeah nahi…wo khud kharid ke to khayega nahi"**

Abhijeet remembered Abhinash never caring about his likes and dislikes and even if he himself made anything of his choice he would avoid sharing it saying **"bhaiya aap ki choices na bahut unhealthy hey..healthy food pasand kiu nahi ata aapko"**

Rajat continued** "sir wo na apna khyal rakhna bhi bilkul chor chuke they,ek din unhe bureau mein chakker aya to hume pata chala unhe tez bukher hey..ACP sir ne daant diya to bole sir yeah sab to Abhi dekhta tha mujhe to pata bhi nahi chala kab bukhar agaya..aur gher jake kya karunga sir woha bhi chakker ayega to aklela hi hounga na"**

Abhijeet's eyes filled with tears Rajat's voice is also teary **"sir unhone aise kaha ki mano unhe kisi ek baat ka dukh nahi wo khud hi dard se bane hue ho"**

ACP sir cameout of Daya's room and found both Abhijeet and Rajat in tears..he had never found Rajat broken so he came forward with **"Rajat kya hua?"**

Rajat instantly got **"wo kuch nahi sir"**

Sachin entered with **"sir Purvi Freddy aur Nikhil ko leke Pankaj bureau chala gaye wo log matlab"**

ACP understandingly nods **"its ok Sachin. Chalo doctor se mil lete hey ek bar"**

And they went to meet doctor..

**A/N:** so now read and review…maybe some medical points are wrong pls don't mind my main plot is emotion not medical


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

thank you all those who waited for this story

naina di sab pata chal jayega kuch point to iss chap mein clear ho jayega.

Ritesh iss bar aap ro rahe ho yeah udass ho batana jarur

Shilpa chalo abb to dekhte hey itni din se wo kya lkahena cahte they…

Srija,zoomra,rukmani,duoangel,guests,D thanks dear

Arey Zehra tum to bari samajhder ho dekho iss ber jyada intejar nahi karwaya meine to batao yeah chap kaisa hey..

r and r aapne jis writer ki jiker kia unka koi writing meine parha nahi per thanks ha

jyoti same pinch I also was very happy writing those moments.

.sweetpari yeah chap thora doubt clear session hogaya agli bar Abhi sir ka pain dikhaungi…

priya iss bar duo moments kam ho gsaye yaar sry..…

now let's move on with story and in this chap there will be less duo moments but some clearance about that one and half year ago…

**Story:**

They went to doctor's cabin. Doctor asked **"to mil liye?"**

Abhijeet asked **"ha per uski reaction se lagraha hey ki wo sab ko thik se pehchan nahi paraha hey…aur reactions bhi logical nahi lag raha hey"**

"**Dekhiye unki nerve aur brain ki internal part injured hey to unke dimag tak signal pohuchne mein takleef ho rahe hey, lagvag do hafte lag jate hey aise patients ki taraf se logical reaction pane mey..."**

ACP formed his queries as **"wo bol chal kab tak payega?"**

"**Ji ek do hafte bad wo walker yeah walking aid ki saath chal payega aur bol bhi thora thora ek do hafte mey payega per physiotherapy jarurat paregi thik se kiya jaye to aur ek do hafte mein khud dhire dhire chal bhi payenge...aur ho sakta hey use bolne mein kafi takleef bhi ho to use force na kia jay. Aur ek baat?"**

Abhijeet asked **"ji wo kya?"**

"**iss bich wo chal nahi payenge to unka muscles akar jayega to unhe muscle cramps ho sakte hey per jaisa ki wo express nahi ker payenge to aapko care rakhna parega unki expressions ki unhe pain ki ahsas to hoga per aapko wo sayed samjha na paye…aur unhe internally heal hone mein bhi time lagega"**

Rajat confusingly asked **"matlab?"**

"**jaise choti stress se firse bhari sir dard, bolne mein takleef, bina bajah gusse ho jana, wo koshish karenge pehle jaise chalne ki per jab nahi ker payenge to khud pey gussa hona aisa kuch….per uss waqt unke liye apno ka care aur unhe inn sab batto se dur rakhna jaruri hey"**

"**Ji hum khayal rakhenge" **said ACP sir added **"kya abhi bhi use feeding pipe ki jarurat hey?"**

"**ji nahi per sirf liquid food dijeyga…"**

Abhijeet thanked the doctor and all left from cabin…ACP sir asked Abhijeet ,** "subha se iss sab mein uljhe ho aab gher jao aram karlo"**

"**nahi sir mein eahi ruk jata hu.."**

"**nahi gher jao,sham tak wo jag jayega tab ajana"**

Abhijeet agreed reluctantly…ACP sir queried **"woha kaun sambhal raha hey?"**

"**ek acting ACP niyukt kiya gya hey.." **then he turned to Sachin with **"Freddy ko bol dena Vivek ek special mission ke liye Bangalore gaya hey mission khatam hone pey use chutti milega to wo apne Freddy sir se milne ajayega iss bich sayed contact na ker paye to tum bata dena"**

ACP sir asked Rajat to drop Abhijeet at home, on the way Rajat asked **"ek baat bolu sir?"**

"**ha bolo?"**

"**sir sare farz nibhate nibhate aap uss farz se dur na vage jisse aap 17 saal se dur the, Abhinash aapka chota bhai hey uske upar bhi aapki farz hey"**

Abhijeet just gave a helpless glance…and they reached their destination in silence…Rajat after dropping Abhijeet went back to bureau.

Abhijeet entered the house looked around ,each walls have some memories of both of them, he looked at their photos went in Daya's room found Daya's diary on the table. He picked it up flickered through the pages stopped on the date of accident ,Daya has written

**Aj pure ek hafte baad Abhi ko hosh aya mein to dar gaya tha. Itni high volt ki current shock laga tha…Aj na boss ko sab yaad agaya…arey ha sach mein jo 30 saal wo bhul chukka tha wo sab yaad se koi Abhijeet ko memory loss ki hawale tana nahi de payega…mein bahut khush hu. Per sach batau to thora dara hua bhi hu, nahi aise swarthy ban ke sochna nahi cahiye, use apne dost aur bhai yaad agaya to kya?mein to uska wohi Daya hu na wo thori na mujse dur jayega**

Abhijeet told to himself **"fir kiu bhej diya yaar tune?mein bhi tera wohi Abhi tha na…fir kisi ki baato se hurt hoke apni qasam kiu de diya tune?"**

He remembered that day…

Flashback starts

Nineteen months earlier…team was returning from a shootout and after dropping all only duo were present in the car, Abhijeet was hit on his head but no injury was seen and Daya didn't knew about it. Daya had a hairline fracture in his arm so Abhijeet was driving but his head was throbbing like hell…he was filling that he can lose control over steering any moment but control and didn't let Daya understand. After some moments ACP sir called Daya back to bureau and Daya told Abhijeet **"tum thik to ho na?"**

"**ha yaar"**

"**wo ACP sir mujhe bula rahe hey mein jau?"**

"**ha mere baap mein thik hu"**

"**per aisa lag nahi raha hey"**

"**abbey mera jasusi karna band ker aur jah"**

So Daya left and after a short time Abhijeet felt drizzle and lose the control over car. He didn't remember anything more. After nearly one week he woke up in a hospital and he felt something strange…but before he can say anything Daya hugged him with **"boss tum thik ho?tumhe pata hey tum gari se bahar gir gaye the aur ek uncover wire se tumhe kitna high voltage shock laga tha,hume to 3 ghante bad pata chala aur eaha doctor kahe rahe they ssab normal hey per tum uth nahi rahe they pata hey mein kitna darr gaya tha.."**

Abhijeet patted his back with **"arrey aab bas bhi ker aab uth gaya hu na aur thik bhi hu…yeah bata ACP sir kaha hey mujhe unse ek jaruri baat karni hey"**

Daya separated with **"sir ate hi honge"**

ACP sir also entered and before he can say anything Abhijeet initiated **"sir aapko melic gang wale ganju ki bareme sayed ab tak information nahi mili na in 17 sallo mein?"**

ACP sir froze to his place and Daya was highly confused Abhijeet smiled and stood up with **'ha sir aap thik samajh rahe hey…aj se mere jindegi in 17 saal ki nahi balky apni puri umer ki hey"** Daya grasped the scenario and hugged him tightly with **"tum tum sab matlab tum thik tumhe sab yaad" **Abhijeet rubbed his back** "ha sab yaad agaya tere boss ko aab rona band ker** " ACP sir also had tears in his eyes "**tumhe pata nahi Abhijeet iss din ki intejar hum sab ne kitni barso se kiya.."**

"**pata hey sir aapne aur Daya ne to sayed mujse bhi jade intejar kiya hoga iss pal ki jab wo sari baat jo aap dono aur mujhe iss bimari ki hawale sunna parta uss ka jabab diya jaye"**

After that doctor visited and after checking assured them that all is normal but Abhijeet need to stay there for more three four days…ACP sir after advising Abhijeet to rest moved to bureau. And Daya stayed there. Daya seemed to be at the peak of happiness he asked Abhijeet about those five days during which he was kidnapped and then started planning to celebrate this. After some moments he asked after seeing Abhijeet in deep thought **"kya soch rahe ho?"**

"**ma ki yaad arahi thi…aj sayed wo hoti to kitni khush hoti,bhai ka bhi yaad araha hey, itni din to sirf uska naam aur wo do mulaqat yaad thi aj uska bachpan yaad araha hey"**

Daya kept quiet for a moment then said **"Ranjan aur Arnav se baat karoge?"**

They were Abhijeet's best buddies from school life and Daya used to know them now but he had earlier seen Abhijeet talking with them when he was a sub inspector. But now Abhijeet used to maintain a distance from them now they were only friend not best pals as earlier. Abhijeet excitedly answered **"per us mein to aab raat hogi na?"**

"**nahi utni bhi raat nahi ki wo sojaye"**

"**acha chal fir phone milake dey"**

And he called them up informed about the improvement and after a long time enjoyed with them…Daya looked at him for a moment then went out. After ending the call he called out for Daya and when he entered Abhijeet easily understood something wrong with him. He tried to sort it out with **"aa idher baith mere pass"** Daya obeyed

"**yeah log jitney bhi ache dost ho mere Daya ki jagah nahi le sakte tu bekar mein darr raha hey"**

"**nahi mein to ..mein aisa kiu wo aise hi"**

"**chupane ki jarurat nahi hey tere yeah ankhe kahe jati hey mujhe sab…mere yaaddash lautne ka yeah matlab nahi ki dil aur dimag kamjoor per gaya hey aur tere baatein samajh na aye"**

"**boss Abhinash ko khaber nahi karoge?"**

"**per wo to khafa tha mujse"**

"**fir bhi"**

"**acha chal jaissa tujhe thik lage"**

And they started casual talks..

Flashback ends

Abhijeet told to himself, **"meine sirf wo dosto ke liye nahi sab ke liye kaha tha yaar, Abhinash se pehle bhi tera haq hey…ha yeah sach hey uske liye mere dil me jagah hey per tune to.."**

He sighed. He again flickered through pages. It's the day he is released from hospital

**Aj lag raha hey jaise ki Abhi pey mera haq hi nahi .uske care karne ki usse care pane ki….mera kiu koi nahi hey?ek hi to yeah Abhi tha uska bhi bhai agaya..nahi mein khush hu ki use apne sache apno ka saath mil raha hey,use sab yaad agaya per bahut akele per gaya hu mein…sayed 17 saal pahele meine jo laparwai ki thi yeah usiki sajah hey…per yeah uski liye bhi mushkil hey bechara kashmakash mein hey…Daya aj tak Abhi ne tera har mushkil aasan ker diya na? Aj tu uska mushkil asan ker dey. wo tujhe chunega to fir se apno ko kho dega aisa nahi hona cahiye na? Tera kya hey bachpan se hi to akela hey…isme kya bari baat hey?per Abhi ko khud se dur karna asaan nahi hey mere liye, mein janta hu use jo bhi mil jaye mein uske liya uska jaan hi rahunga per mein tumhe dur vej dunga boss aur dekhna tumhe kabhie pata bhi nahi lagne dunga yeha mera kya haal ho raha hey…per tum apna khayal to rakhoge na boss? Eha to team hogi mere liye per tum…Abhinash to hoga per tumhare gusse ka samna ker pana thora mushkil hey uske liye,hey na?**

Abhijeet sat down on the chair nearby looked out the window felt very tired

**A/N:** so guys please read and review…now I think many things are clear now and yeah bataiye aaplog ko yeah concept aur writing thik to lag raha hey na?actually reviews kam mil rahe hey..


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Thank you all those who waited for this story...

Zehra yeah omg ka kya chakker hey ha?

Rukmani thora wait karna parega..

Nitu I like to read regular updates so try to do it regularly

Sweetpari this chap bhi doubt clear hoga

R & r thanks aapne bahut achi tarah appreciate kiya mere kam ko…

Guest aap ney naam to nahi likha per u caught me right its one of my best episode and first time I noticed some other officer except duo in that episode waiting for reviews,

Ha jyoti isi burai mein bhi pyar hey khoye hue pyar ko pane ki cahat,bad mein aur bhi dikhaungi

Subhsresaha farz aur rishto ki kasmakash ki ant dekhte hey kaha hota hey..

Kkkloveu Abhijeet is now ACP of Bangalore CID..u missed it never mind

Duoangel, honey thank you

Priya chalo thora aur duo moments iss chap pey

Ritesh now this chap is specially for you puri baat to nahi per bahut kuch clear karne ki koshish kiya iss chap mein actually bahut readers ko Daya ki haalat ko leke confusion hey….aur kaisi Abhijeet ka transfer hua to iss chap mein Daya ki haalat ko clarify krne ki koshish karrahi hu, jaise ki chap 2 mein meine already kidnapping and fir bapas milne per Daya ki haalat ki jiker kiya hey yeah chap use related hey…

**Story:**

**In the last chap Abhijeet was reading the diary of Daya…now continue…**

Abhijeet was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang. He jerked out of his thoughts and looked for his phone, in the process diary falls down he received the call. It was from Bangalore about a case after ending the call he picked up the diary and found a new page opened. It was the entry of day before Daya's kidnapping. He started reading it.

Iss gang ka jo information hamare crime records mein hey, usse sayed kuch jyada hi hey yeah chakker. Per mein team or ACP sir ko bhi to bata nahi sakta…kiuki jo leads mujhe mile hey wo abhi bhi pura nahi hey aur kuch halchal ho jaye to sayed hath se yeah log nikel jayenge…aur yeah larki mujhe kuch garbar lag raha hey koi sabot to nahi hey per sixth sense….meine sari leads aj laptop mein dal raha tha to wo kuch jyada hi curious lag rahi thi…Purvi ko waise uske piche laga diya meine…Abhi aj ager tum hote na to hum dono mil ke unofficial base per kuch pata karne ki koshish karte aj kal bahut akela par gaya hu mein, kya karu yaar adaat si ho gayi thi na tumhara

Abhijeet thought for a moment "akhir ek petty drug dealer ko leke Daya itni pareshan kiu tha? Aur wo log bhi underground hone ki jagah Daya se aise badla lene ki koshish kiya? Aise kidnapping…mamla kuch aur hi hey, mein tab to tere saath nahi tha Daya per aab pata ker ke hi rahunga"

Abhijeet kept the diary aside and turned on Daya's laptop…he studied the leads given in codes. Then he contacted Daya's informer gathered information and then moved to bureau. On the way he called doctor and asked for some information he entered there ACP sir asked "arey Abhijeet tum iha?"

"Sir kaya mein Daya ki wo kidnapping ka file aur wo drug dealer ki files dekh sakta hu?"

"per baat kya hey?"

"sir jo hume upper se dikh raha hey yeah masla usse kahi jayda gehra hey..." he showed them Daya's laptop and said "sir yeah dekhiye yeah gang sirf drug dealer nahi balky hamare desh ki information bahar ki desh mein bechte hey…aur flesh trade mein bhi yeah log jure hue hey"

ACP sir and Rajat were shocked Rajat asked "sir fir Daya sir ne hume bataya kiu nahi?"

"Rajat Daya ke pass koi sabot nahi tha nahi pura information…usko shaq hua per shaq ki koi solid base nahi tha to usne apne informer Ronny ko uss gang mein shamil ker diya…per Ronny ne use kuch khas information diya nahi. Per Daya ki kidnapping ki ek din pahele Ronny achanak hi Mumbai se gayeb ho gaya…meine uske bhai se contact kiya to pata chala ki Ronny ki pet se unlogo ne sare info nikal liya tha aur usise Daya ko target banaya fir Ronny ko gayeb ker diya aur usko darra rakha ki aap sabse contact karega to Ronny ko mar dalenge"

Purvi asked, "per wo larki?"

"lagta hey Daya ko kidnap karne ki ek rasta thi wo….sir aapko pata hey un logo ney kidnap kiu kiya?un logo ko hamare pass jitney aise gangs ki detail hey wo cahiye tha….Ronny ki bhai ka kahena hey ki hum jitna soch sakte hey yeah gang usse kahi jyada dangerous hey"

Rajat asked "sir fir to inn logo ki piche kayi white collers honge, nahito desh ki information pana asaan nahi hota"

"ha Rajat aur yeah sab pata karne keliye unhone torcher ki sare had par ker gaye…sir aapko pata hey doctor ki kahena hey Daya ko pehle low oxygen bali jagah pey band karke rakha gaya tha,pani na ke barabar aur khana diya nahi giya tha aur mara bhi gaya tha, sedatives ki bahut jyada istemal kiya gaya,per inse bhi unlogo ko apni information nahi mila hoga to Daya ko ecstasy jaise drugs dia gaya jisse uski brain ko internal damage pahucha electric shock dia gaya tha aur fir behosh haal mein jab wo baat karne tak haal mein nahi raha woha godown mein lake chor diya"

He stopped and controlled his tears...Sachin gave him a glass of water...ACP sir also came in teary state….after a while Rajat brought the files on ACP's order and started discussing all the aspects with Abhijeet….they got lost in their works. After nearly three hours Freddy came up to Abhijeet with "sir aap hospital jayenge na?"

"wo mere wife ne soup banaya Daya sir ke liye, aap le jayenge?"

"tum nahi jaoge?"

"nahi sir wo thik ho jaye fir jaunga mein…unhe aise nahi dekh sakta sir mein"

"per Freddy use acha lagega"

"sir mein.."

ACP sir interrupted with "Abhijeet tum aur Nikhil jao. Ise raheno do bechara uss din se roye jar aha hey"

Rajat asked "wo sir mein bhi jau?"

ACP looked at him found a new relation growing between duo and Rajat permitted him three of them moved to hospital and after entering Daya's cabin found doctor tensely checking him. Nikhil asked "doctor sab thik to hey na?"

"ji actually inke jagne ke bad se inka bp bahut high ho gaya hey aur sayed headache bhi hey…"

"matlab haalat biger raha hey?" Nikhil queried

"nahi sayed unke dimaag pey kisi cheez ka pressure yeah khauff hey"

Nikhil was confused Rajat and Abhijeet exchanged glances. Abhijeet moved forward kept the flask on the side cabinet and then lovingly pampered Daya's cheeks…Daya who was lying with closed eyes instantly opened it and looked at his brother….Abhijeet sat beside him and creased his hairs with "abb nahi jara hu itni asani se…relax ho ja"

After around five minutes the bp lowered down…doctor said "isiliye hum kahete hey jaha medical science ruk jati hey dua kam karna shuru karta hey…"and after some more advices he left…Abhijeet also got up with "hath dhoke ata hu, Nikhil jara Daya ko bitha dena..".Nikhil moved forward did the needful and suddenly started crying aloud hugging Daya…Rajat came forward to separate him but found a change in Daya's eyes as if he can feel the pain. So h called softly "Nikhil"

Nikhil instantly separated himself and went out…Abhijeet entered along with a nurse and gave a questioning glance to Rajat, "wo kuch nahi sir Nikhil thora emotional ho gaya tha…" Abhijeet sighed sat beside Daya, poured the soup in a bowl and then picked up with spoon and forwarded it to him…Daya was confusingly looking at Abhijeet ,and the nurse present inside the room said "aise patients aksar logically react nahi ker pate hey"Abhijeet gave an angry glance to the nurse and then patted Daya's cheeks with left hand Daya look at the spoon and slowly opened his mouth Abhijeet started feeding him…the nurse said "sir lagta hey yeah sirf apki ishare nahi samjhte apki aankh bhi per lete hey.."Rajat smiled and said "ha sister au raise chamatkar aapko aur bhi dekhne ko milega…sir sachmey mujhe aap dono ki rishte per jalan ho rahi hey aj"

Abhijeet laughed out and Rajat joined in…Abhijeet finished the feeding and then looked at the clock it was 9pm..so he ordered "Rajat tum abb gher jao aur Nikhil sayed bahar hey use bhi lejao…"

"aur aap?"

"yeah so jay fir nikalta hu"

Rajat nodded and went out fetched Nikhil and both went to home, nurse also went away after giving medicines to Daya…Abhijeet sat beside Daya, who looked at him and tried to hold his hand…Abhijeet gripped his hands and initiated, "kya likha tha tune diary mein?tujhe tere Abhi per haq nahi raha? Arey us din jo bhi hua usmi mere kya galti tha yaar jo sajah mujhe mili?"

Daya looked up ..Abhijeet knows that Daya is not in a state to understand all this but he wants to expel his pain out…he turned Daya's face towards himself and said in teary tone, "tujhe laga tu mujhe avoid karta rahega to mere dil se nikal jayega?jab bhi phone karta tha din mein kam ki bahana banate the aur rat mein thakavat ka…yeaha tak ki mere jakhmi hone ki kheber tak react nahi kiya. Aur Vineet ko phone Ker ker ke pucte rahe (for my story imagine Vineet also posted now in CID Bangalore, he will be needed later)aur use mana kar diya ki wo mujse yeah na kahe…kiu?uss din Abhinash ney kuch kahe diya to uski sajah mujhe kiu?kya yaaddash jane per kam sajah mili thi mujhe jo uski lautne per tune mujhe itni sajah de dia?"

He broke in crying. Daya's finger started trembling and he tried hard to move his hands Abhijeet sensed it and instantly wiped his tears with "shant ho ja aab nahi rota mein chal shant ho ja relax.." but Daya's body was still not calm so he hugged him and patted his back with "kaha na nahi rounga chal relax mera acha bhai heina tu shant ho ja" and he lied him down sat beside him ruffling fingers in his hairs and slowly Daya went to dream land…

Abhijeet kept starring at the face of his brother with great love in his eyes and went back to thoughts…

**Flashback starts**

Abhijeet was released from hospital after four days he came back home with Daya .After reaching there he found door not locked he looked up at Daya with question but Daya ignored and ordered "bell dabao"

Abhijeet confused but followed. The door opened and guy instantly hugged Abhijeet who didn't even have the chance to look at his face and was feeling a bit odd. So he separated the guy and looked at the person for two to three minutes…then uttered "Abhinash!"

"ha bhaiya aap kaise hey?"

"thik hu..tum?"

Feeling Abhijeet bit hesitant Daya offered "aab ander chale?"

They moved inside and sat on sofa Daya went inside to get ready for bureau and Abhijeet felt it bit unusual as whenever he or Daya backed from hospital the other wants to stay at home except in case of emergency. But he left that for time being and started conversation with "tumhe kaise pata chala?"

"aap ne Ranjan bhaiya se baat kia to usake bad unhone Daya ko phone ker ke mera number de diya to unhone mujhe bula liya"

Abhijeet's ears caught the word Daya in Abhinash's sentence he didn't felt the due respect but he didn't point it out as he knew that if any argue initiated Daya will come to know about it and that will hurt him…so he continued casually with "jab hamari akhri mulaqat hua to tum medical par rahe they,aab to jane mane doctor ban chuke hoge"

"ji mein neurologist hu.."

"pata hey"

"ji?"

"kuch nahi"

At that point Daya came out and started his postal care advices as "Abhijeet khana kha lena mere liye wait mat karna rest karna files leke baith mat jana aur dawai kha lena wo jo lal tablet"

Abhinash cut him with "mein khayal rakhunga Daya aap jaiye.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet with a strange expression and left…Abhijeet was lost in those expression…Abhinash started "bhaiya aap to jante hi hey ki mein Bangalore mey settle hu,to aap woha kiu nahi ajate?"

"dekho mere kuch jimmedari.."

"ha wo to woha bhi puri hosakti hey…transfer le lijiye Bangalore CID mein.,ager mein iha agaya to practice jamne mein time lag jayega…per aapki desh sewa to Bangalore mein bhi hoti hi rahegi…"

"per Abhinash yeha sab ek family ki tarah hey aur.."

"aur aapko khud ki family ki fiqar nahi..?"

And Abhinash left the topic and went to the guest room..

At evening Abhijeet was in his room working on a file…Abhinash came in with "bhaiya bahar chale?"

"nahi yeah file complete kerlu…."

"aaker ker lijiega"

"nahi Daya ajayega to kerna nahi dega aur bekar mein ussper kaam ka bojh bar jayega"

"aapko humesha uski itni fiqar kiu hoti hey?"

"kya matlab?"

"ji kuch nahi …aj dinner bahar karne chale?"

"thik hey Daya ajaye fir nikalte hey"

"aap iss Daya se nikal nahi sakte?"

"Abhinash wo mera chota bhai jaisa hey.."

"aapki yehi family drama…transfer nahi lenge, ACP sir Daya sab aapki family hey…per in logo ney apko diya kya?samman ijjat pyar…wo apki kaam ke bajase wo aap jaha bhi jayenge milega"

"nahi Abhinash tum nahi samjhoge jo larka apno ki takleef ki waqt mu mor le wo nahi samaj sakta yeah sab"

"ha aapki saree bat to daya hi samjhta hey"

" kya Daya Daya laga rakha hey bara hey wo tumse'

"per tha to ek sub inspector aj ager uss jaise aap ki promotion hui hoti to wo aapki audhe per kabhie nahi asakta tha per nahi aap ko to ACP sir ki kursi salamat rakhni thi"

"wo aj bhi ager sub inspector rehta fir bhi tumhare ijjat ki layek hi hota, aj jis bhai se milne aye ho na wo jinda hey to Daya ki bajase"

"ha per ager mera wohi bhai mujse itni din dur raha to wo bhi usike bajase…khare khare tamasha dekh raha tha wo apki kidnapping ka…"

Abhijeet was about to shut on him when he heard a loud crashing sound from hall. They both moved outside found Daya standing still and a glass broken in front of him but h came to normal mode after seeing Abhijeet "arey wo glass gir gayi,Abhijeet tumne medicine liya na apna?"

He became busy picking up the brokn glass and Abhijeet felt a lump in his throat Abhinash answered "arey meine kaha tha na khayal rakhunga…waise aap bhaiya ko naam se bulate hey,matlab you were a junior to him"

Abhijeet couldn't take it any more so orderd "Abhinash kamre mey jao"

But daya cut him with "kya boss, thik hi to puch raha hey..Abhinash actually hum kab dost ban gaye aur kariib ate gaye.."

Abhijeet added in a proud tone "aur senior junior to dur dost ki rishte ki had bhi gujar gaye do bhai ban gaye fir kab ek dusre ki jaan ban gaye,pata hi nahi chala naam se pukarna to dur ek dusre per hum jaan bhi de sakte hey"

Daya looked up to his precious relation and a glass piece pierced in his finger…he uttered "aaah!"

Abhijeet looked at him and said in rash "tujhe kabhie koi kaam ayega bhi ?pata nahi kab sudhrega chal idher dekha.."he pulled Dayas hand after kneeling in front of him and after looking said "chub gaya hey nikal deta hu chillana mat Abhinash jara first aid box le aana kitchen se"

Abhinash followed order Abhijeet pulled the glass piece and Daya clutched his t-shirt tightly with another hand…Abhijeet applied antiseptic and Daya pulled back his hand with "Ah Abhi jal raha hey"

"nautanki nahi idher dikha"

"dhire karona"

"ekdam chup"

Abhinash said "Daya aap ek CID officer ho ker bhi"

Abhijeet while bandaging said in a firm ton "aab wo na on duty hey aur yeah mere liye bacha hey abhie bhi koi CID officer bagera nahi…per ek chota bacha sayed tumse bhi chota"

Daya came in tears and Abhinash went to his room and skipped dinner.

**Flashback ends**

Abhijeet thought "kash uss din mei yeah na sochta ki Abhinash kuch din ka liye aya hey aur chup na rehta, tune soch liya ki tera Abhi tujse dur gaya arey pagal tu to Abhi ki wajoot hey yaar"

And he wiped his tears looked at Daya and went back to his house

**A/N:**

so such a long chapter I think many of the things are clear now, this is not a planned chappy but just a doubt clearing chapter so I hope you all got ur answers….

bhai aab aur bhi kuch clear karna rahe gaya na to upcoming chap parte parte ho jayega…agey planned chap hi likhungi ok….nw review karna mat vulna


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Thank you all those who waited for this story...

NITU,GOPIRATHNA,R&R ,JYOTI,DUOANGEL,SHILPA,NAINA,KATIIY THANK YOU

GD THANK YOU,im writing this that doesn't mean I'm freeing you from my request. Waiting for it to be fulfilled,

D, RITESH,GUEST ,ZOOMRA, SUBHSRE,PRIYA ,RUKMINI THANKS

Today I'm in hurry so can't answer to all individuals…

**Story:**

For one week Abhijeet's routine was like that…he went to hospital at morning then at afternoon he contacted his informers or went to bureau try to find out any leads about that gang and went back to hospital at evening stayed there still night and then went back to home…

On the 8th day evening Abhijeet, Rajat and Sachin were sitting around Daya in hospital and chatting. They used to do this to make Daya familiarize with communication…it was already 8pm so Abhijeet asked Rajat and Sachin to leave but they insisted to stay as next day is , Nikhil and Salunkhe entered and Salunkhe started "bhai kya gappe ho raha hey?"

Abhijeet who was sitting beside Daya answered "wo apki girlfriend ki bareme baat ho rahi thi, kiu Daya?"

And he laid his hand in front of Daya as if expecting a high-five. And much to all of their expectation Daya lifted his hand and did high-five…

It's a pleasant surprise for all of them they can't even thought of it in their pleasant dreams….Salunkhe was first one to come out of trance, he ordered Nikhil to call doctor… and Abhijeet lovingly pampered Daya's cheeks…Doctor came in and after normal checkup instructed Daya to follow simple commands like lifting his hand and moving he asked him to identify all the fellow officers..

Daya did accordingly successfully but he took much time after every questions. But when he is asked to identify Abhijeet he without a minute loss grabbed his hands…he seems to be very tired of all this procedure and doctor seem to be very happy with the recovery...

After congratulating all and asking Daya to rest the doctor left. Abhijeet sat beside Daya and he kept his head over Abhijeet's shoulder and relaxly closed his eyes. Abhijeet wrapped his arm around him and started soothing his back. Sachin asked to dr. Salunkhe "sir Daya sir aise sab ki taraf bari bari se dekh ke kiu pehchan rahe they?"

"hajaise ki wo confident na ho?" added Rajat.

Abhijeet asked "doctor saab yeah bol kab tak payega?"

Dr. Salunkhe answered "iska dimag ki signal abhie weak hey to yeah confident nahi tha aur jaisa ki doctor ney kaha yeah aur do teen din mein bol to payega per sayed ruk ruk ke aur dhire dhire"

"aur hum ise gher kab tak le ja sakte hey?"inquired Abhijeet

"arey wo bolne lag jaye fir le jana,waise bhi ise to hospital se chir hey"

ACP sir looked at Daya who semed to be restless and repeatedly touching his forehead….so he ordered "acha chalo aab sab gher chalo use bhi arram karne do"

Everyone got ready to move ACP sir came forward to Daya with "chalo beta aab so jao..Abhijeet ko bhi to gher ana hey na" but Daya gripped Abhijeet's arm...Abhijeet looked at ACP with "sir rahene dijiye..."

"per Abhijeet. Daya ko aram ki jarurat hey"

"sir wo thori der mein so jayega..mein yehi rukta hu..aur lagta hey iski sar mein bhi dard ho raha hey to itni asani se soyega nahi"

Daya's grip got tighter, and Abhijeet asked all to leave all went out Rajat was the last one to leave, he turned and asked "aap samajh kaise lete hey sir?"

Abhijeet smiled and said "tumhara dil thik se dharak raha hey yeah use koi takleef hey yeah tum nahi samjhte?"

Rajat got his answer and went out.

Outside ACP and Salunkhe got in the car and started the journey. After some time Dr. Salunkhe started "boss tumne aur Daya ne sahi faisla nahi liya tha issber"

"to mein kya karta yaar…pata nahi Daya ko kya suji usne Abhijeet ko apni qasam de kar majboor ker diya aur mujhe rishto ki wasta de kar mana liya,meine socha tha transfer mein time lagega to uski man badal jayega per transfer bhi jaldi ho gaya.."

"Daya ne soch kaise liya ki Abhijeet oha khush rahega?wo to sab kuch dabake rakhta hey,pata nahi wo kaisa tha!Pradyuman jindegi pata nahi Abhijeet se bar bar kiu imtehan leta hey?inn dono k to rishta hi aisa hi ki k dusre ke jagah wo kisi aur ko de hi nahi sakte to jahir hey woha Abhinash se utna attach nahi hua hoga"

"per Salunkhe uss pyar aur apnepan per Abhinash ka haq hey,wo bhai hey uska"

"ha per dil se dil ka jo rishta hota hey uska kya yaar?ager tum dono ney Abhijeet ko majboor nahi karte na to wo aise kabhie nahi jata..rishta jarur nibhata per aise nahi"

"jab se Abhijeet ki yaaddash gaya tha wo dono ek dusre se dur they to unhe bhi to pass ane ka ek dusre s dil ka rishta jorne ka waqt cahiye na..kya Abhijeet per serf desh ki farz aur kam k bad Daya ka haq hey?"

"acha mein manta hu Abhinash ka uspe haq hey per wo aj se 17 saal pahele kaha tha?"

"Abhieet ne khud hi use pehchan nahi paya aur fir usne apni ma ki maut ki jimmedar bhi Abhijeet ko samjha aur insab mein wo dur ho gaya…"

"to aab achanak se pass ane ki kiu suji?"

"arey aj use pata chala ki uska bhai thik hey to ayega nahi?wo Abhijeet se 11 saal chota hey…to baro ka bhi to farz hey na ki choto ki galti vul ker phir se unki pass ja ker unhe gala lagaye?Abhijeet ney Daya ki mamle mein hamesha aisa kiya per Abhinash ki mamle mein usne bhi khud ko jimmedar man liya aur duriya banai rakhi…aj wo aya hey to uss pyar ki talash mein jisse wo 17 saal mehrum tha.."

"per yeah kaisa faisla hey yaar ek ko apna khoya rishta bapas mile to dusra apna lauta rishta kho dey?unn dino mein iha tha nahi, barna kabhie tumlogo ko aisa kadam uthane nahi deta..Abhijeet rishta nibhana achese janta hey use lene dete khud ka kya lagta hey issbar fir wo bapas ja payega?"

"pata nahi yaar bache bhi iss faisle se khush nahi they…Purvi aur Sachin ne to pehle bar mere muh par hi bol diya ki iss bar nassib nahi mein aur Daya kisi aur ki khushi keliye Abhijeet ki sari khusiya dau pey laga diya"

"galat nahi hey boss…naseeb ne use pehle kam sataya tha kya ki tum dono bhi…kam se kam Daya ko to sochna tha na yaar"

Nobody have answer to this both were correct. Both Abhinash and Daya have right to have their only living relation but still the decision is wrong. So they both covered the rest journey in silence...

Rajat and Sachin also are on their way home on Rajat's bike….Sachin initiated, "sir apne Abhijeet sir ki ankhe dekhi hey? wo ankhe jispe khusio aur narajgi ki rang jhat se dikh jati thi wo ankhe kitni suni kitni berang ho gayi hey?unki cehra dekha apne?kitni thakavat hey?"

"Daya sir ki halat ko leke pareshan hey wo aur aab wo ACP bhi hey to isiliye.."

"sir ACP to hamare ACP sir bhi hey…per itni thaka hua to wo nahi lagte..yeah zehni thakavat hey sir,aap jo bhi kahiye sir Daya sir aur ACP sir ki faisla ko meine tab bhi galat kaha tha aj bhi galat hi manta hu"

"Sachin wo dono Abhijeet sir ko humse behtar jante hey to wo log thik sochker hi yeah faisla liye honge…aur waqt aur halat bahut faisla lene pey insaan ko majboor ker deta hey"

"sir aisa faisla kis kaam ka kaun khus hey?na jinhone faisla liya na jinper iska aamal hua…?serf suna pan hey sir iss faisle se"

**Ban liya apna paig amber**

**Tair liya tu saath samundar**

**Phir bhi sookha man ki ander kiu reh gaya..**

"tum Abhinash ki bareme bhi to socho,ek 20 saal ka larka jis ke liye duniya mein sirf ma aur bare bhai hey uske sar se bhai ka chaya hat jata hey,do saal ki ander uski ma ki maut ho jati sara gussa apne bhai per ajata hey,aur wo iss puri kayanat pey akela ho jata hey…uski takleef bhi to samjho tum…ha Abhinash ne galti kiya ki bina bajah Abhijeet sir ko unhone kasurwar thairaya per kya iski bajase use sari jindegi iss duniya ki hatoo jalil hone kiliye akela chor diya jaye?"

"per sir aap sab apne jagah thik hey per iss sab ke bich apko pata hey kaun piss raha hey?Abhijeet sir…sirf Abhijeet sir. Hum sab Daya sir ki haalat dekhte they,unhe samhal lete they aur wo to khud apne faisle ka anjaam vugat rahe the,per Abhijeet sir? Sir wo already ekbar farz aur rishto ki bich bat chuke they,farz nibhate nibhate apne aap ko bhul gaye they sare rishto se hat dho baithe….sir hum tab nahi they per humne suna to hey na un ki kya halat ho gayi thi….Daya sir ne unhe samhala wo fir se khud ko dhund paye aur fir se wohi farz aur rishto ki kashmaksh akhir kiyu sir?"

"Sachin tum yeah bhi to socho ki unhe apna purana rishta mil gaya,apne khoon mil gaya…aur Abhinash,use bhi to arjoo rahi hogi apne bhai se gale lagne ki uska bhi to ek hi apna tak jo pyar Daya sir ko milta aya hey Abhijeet sir se uski asal haqder to Abhinash hi hey na"

"per wo to inn 17 saal dur rah ana to use to aab adat ho gayi na,aur use dikhti nahi apne bhai ki khushi?jo ankhe Daya sir jhat se per lete they woh Abhinash kiu nahi dekh pata?"

"Sachin use kiyu jimmedar kar rahe ho?wo to apna haq ka dulaar aur pyar lena aya tha..kisi se rishte chin ne to nahi,aur faisla to akhir Daya sir ka than a"

"Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir ko apne jindegi ki faisla lene ka haq diya to kya wo aise faisle lenge jisse dono hi tut jaye?sir hum sab jante hey Abhijeet sir strong hey per kya koi insaan itna strng ho sakta hey jisse pehle naseeb,fir jindegi aur phir apno imtehan lete hi rahe? Sir aapko Abhijeet sir no jo kaha aj wo sunana apne?"

"ha suna mujhe bhi pata hey wo kashmaksh mein hey"

"sir wo apne dil aur dimag ke bich ki larai se thak gaye hey sir, sir unki aankhe khamosh hey kiuki unka dil pal pal mar raha hey"

"per Sachin hum kuch nahi ker sakte koi bhi kuch nahi ker sakte,sab apne jagah sahi hey…hume sab waqt pey chor dena cahiye"

Sachin sighed he don't know if really anyone is wrong but after seeing broken Abhijeet he can't get anything good in this decision…he also kept silence

Here Nikhil after coming out of hospital sat down at a tea stall. He was lost somewhere. His phone rang, it was Pankaj..

"Nikhil, kaya yaar kab se phone ker raha hu? Daya sir kaise hey?"

Nikhil told him all details…and then added "pata hey tujhe mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho raha hey"

"kiyu?"

"yaar tumne itni din Daya sir ki haalat dekhi thi na,ek bar firse unhe wohi sab jhelna parega, fir se wo Abhijeet sir ke karib arahe hey,kaise wo firse wohi duri….Abhijeet sir ke liye to unka khud ka bhai hoga woha pey per Daya sir.."

"pata nahi Nikhil kya hoga agey…soch mat yaar fihal to Daya sir ki haalat ki bareme socho"

And they cut the call after some casual chit chat..

**A/N:**

Yeah chap duo based nahi team emotion pey based hey…next chap duo based hoga, aur next update late hoga for my both stories…it will be on next month

Exams you know….now review karna mat vulna


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

thank you all those who waited for this story...

**sangiti**, abhi to bahut kuch baki hey dear

**duo angel** agayi bapas pata nahi acha hey yeah bura

**r and r** i'm fine lo abhi thori der hey sare sachai janne mein sayed aap ko ant mein abhinash acha lag jaye *wink*

**jyoti,**sirf aap nahi sabhie salunkhe sir aur sachin ke saath hey

**ritesh** yeah do rahe hoti hi aisi hey sab apne jagah thik fir bhi sab galast

**gues**t ha its nt possible to defeat faith and circumstances

**priya,sweetpari,guest,naina,shilpa,d,raveena,katiiy,zoomra **thanks

**diya di **diabetes!bapre acha chalo iss chappy mein sayed sugar level kam ho jay

**bint-e-abid**, aap ko bhi ain ka rog lag gaya…chalo agayi….

**rukmani**..dekhte hey

**zehra** aap kaha gayi?

**Story:**

Freddy was at his home thinking about this one and half came in with a cup of tea, "kya baat hey Freddy pareshan lag rahe ho? Daya sir thik to hey na?"

"nahi Manisha wo thik hey mein aj se 17 saal pehle ki dino ko yaad ker raha tha…tumhe yaad hey jab Abhijeet sir kidnap hue they Daya sir ki haalat…."

"Ha Abhijeet sir ki ma bhi tab eaha nahi they, Daya sir jake unke gher mey baithe raithe they…tum aur Sudhakar to kitne pareshan they unhe lekar, ACP sir tak ghabra gaye they…."

"Aj bhi wo aise hi kerte hey iss bar bhi Abhijeet sir se duri ki jimmedar wo khud ko mante hey….tumhe pata hey Asha aur Sudhakar se baat hua mera wo dono bhi iss faisle se..."

"nahi Freddy tum log naraz ho sakte ho dukhi ho sakte ho per wo dard jo Daya sir sahe rahe hey wo nahi mehsus ker sakte….Abhijeet sir ko bapas apni jindegi mey laye unhone,khud ki jinee ki bajah banai unko,aur phir kisi aur ki haq china nahi cahte they wo to apne jine ki bajah ko khud se dur ker diya"

"Per isme to dono hi..."

"ha dono hi dukhi ho gaye….per Abhijeet sir ne phir bhi iss duri ki badle apne bhai ka saath paya,ha wo khush nahi hey,woha adjust nahi ho pare hey…per phir bhi kuch pal ke liye apna ek rishta mila unhe dil mein kahi pey ek sakoon ek aash to pura hua…per Daya sir, wo apni puri jindegi mein ek hi to rishta paye they per wo…."

And they both went to the past era….

Here in the hospital.

After all left Abhijeet looked at Daya,"abb to mein ehi hu, tu soja chal let ja"

Daya left his hand and Abhijeet lied him down…Daya's lips were trembling but he can't utter any word. Abhijeet looked at him "pata hey bahut kuch bolna hey tujhe, per thora sabar ker ek bar thik ho ja, fir bahut sari bateein aab ache bache ban ke soja"

But still Daya tried to make him understand something…Abhijeet looked at him carefully..."gher jana hey?"

Daya smiled. Abhijeet nodded as no…. "Tu sudhrega nahi, acha kal doctor se bat kerta hu, aab khush?"

Daya closed his eyes. Abhijeet rubbed his hand in his hairs. Daya went in sleep in some minutes.

Abhijeet had brought Daya's diary with himself he relaxely sat on the bed and put his leg on stool, started flickering the pages...

Entry on the day he left for Bangalore

"Aj mein firse akela ho gaya….ek dum se, apne hi faisle chala gaya ek bhi sawal nahi kiya, koi sikawat nahi airport gaya use chorne to usne ek baar gale bhi nahi lagaya, ACP sir se ashirbad liya aur Salunkhe sir se gale laga sare juniors se baat ki mujhe ek sukha sa bye bol ker chala itna strong ho gaya tu? Kaise yaar?"

Abhijeet's thought ran "ager baat ker leta to nahi ja pata na qasam tut jata na aur sun le akela to tu kabhie nahi hoga"

Another entry nearly after one month

"Pata nahi aj aisa kiu lag raha hey, yeah case solves hone ki jagah uljajhta ja raha Abhjeet yeaha hota mujhe thora madat to milta...kya boss aise her waqt yaad aaker mujhe tang kiu kerto ho? Dur vej diya tumhe per tum ho ki dil dimaag mein chaye hi rahete ho…aise satate ho mujhe, kiu boss? waise tum khush to ho na yaar?"

Abhijeet continued "khush? tere bina? kaise rahe sakta hu? dur to mera jism tha mein thora hi tujse dur gaya tha"

It's another entry of the day Abhijeet was injured

"sach mein kahi Abhijeet iron man to nahi hey na?hath pey teen teen bar chaku ke bar hone ki bad bhi mujrim ki paker dheli nahi hua…aur pher blood loss ke karan janab behosh ho gaye per duty nibhane ki haath se khaya nahi jaraha tha to janab raat ko dudh pee ke so gaye!kiu Abhinash khila deta to kuch biger jata tumhara?ha karo apni manmani Daya jo nahi hey woha…Abhi naraaz ho mujse boss?tumse thik se baat tak nahi kiya,per Vineet se sari kheber leta hu yaar…tum superman banna band karo na yaar,suna bureau bhi jane wale they? Acha hua Vineet ne kahe diya aap aissa karoge to age se Daya sir bhi aisa hi karenge aur agaya mere bhai line pey…woha mein nahi hu na to tum sabko gussa dikhane lage? Firse angry young man banne ka irada hey?"

Abhijeet's eyes filled with tears "tera haq hay mujhe rokne ka, mere gusse sahena ka…mujhse jhagerleta yaar ekbar thikse baat to ker leta…jald thik ho jata na mein...kiu khud ko itni strong dikhane ki koshish kerte rah to ho?"

Another entry of the day when Abhijeet was appointed as ACP

"Aj pehli baar meine apno paise se sabka muh meetha karwaya…mera bhai ACP ban gaya hey Abhi kab se armaan tha tujhe us kursi pe dekho…ACP sir retire kerne ki bad tu woha baithega yeah sochker hi unki retirement ka gam bhi kam ho jata bhi khush hoga na?uska bhi to eahi khawish tha…pata hey aj jab tv pey yeah news araha tha dil ker raha tha jake tujhe jor se gale laga lu….per Abhi khush kiu nahi hey yaar?interview mein tera who chehra jaise ki tu khush hona hi bhul Daya nahi hey tere pas iska matlab ye to nahi na ki tu apne aap ko kho dey…please has na mat vul ja yaar,pls mere bhai…"

Abhijeet smiled sadly "kaise hasta kaise khush hota? mere khusiya to iha chut gayi thi na...nahi Daya iss bar mein apne khusia se samjhota nahi karunga nahi tere khusiyo se"

He closed the diary. Kept it over the cabinet. Found a letter peeping from the diary. He opened a letter to Abhijeet never posted

"Boss, Abhi,

Aj achanaq ACP sir kisi baat se khush hoke start kiya "Abhijeet, Daya" aur ruk gaye... eek saal pura ek saal hogaya tum dur chale gaye, per tumhara adaat abhie bhi hey hume. Pata hey jab bhi raat ko gher ata hu to deware jaise sawal kerte hey…ki kiu nahi gunjti inme woh purani hasi ?koi cheez dhundta hu to na to jaise wo cheez chup chup ke maja leti hey jaisi ki wo kahena cahti ho kiu vej diya meine un sab ko samhal ke rakhne wale ko? Tmhe pata hey yaar rat ko nind nahi ati….terrace pey baithe baithe tare dekhta raheta hu to lagta hey wo khali chair rutha hua hey….ajkal mein apne darling per bhi nahi charta, passenger seat bahut khali sa lagta hey na….pata hey mein khana banana bhi sikh gaya, per tumhare mere hat ka bana khana khane ka shauq pura na ker paya

Abhi, meine kahe diya chala ja tune bhi man liya? kiu? mana nahi kersakta tha nahi jayega….? thapper marke mujhe qasam bapas lene ko nahi bol sakta tha? Aur kitna strong rahu mey yaar tu janta hey na nahi hu mein itna strong…dil kerta hey ja ke tujhe gale laga lu, tujse laru, jhagru nakhre karu per….Abhinash bahut lucky hey use itna pyar kerne wala bhai mila wo bhi janamsidh adhiker…koi usse to yeah chin nahi sakta mere tarah! Tu ajana…ek bar milne hi aja, meine wo to mana nahi kiya na...baat nahi kerta kiuki dar lagta hey ki kahi kamjoor na par jau, tujhe bapas tere jindegi se na chin lu per mere jindegi to sirf ek sakhs se suru hoker uspe hi khatam ho jata hey wo hey mera ABHI! Mera BOSS! Mera bara bhai! Mera ek lauta rishta…per mein eah bhi nahi kehsakta ki uss rishte ko lauta dey…kiu ki us per kisi aur ka mujse jyada haq hey…Aj ek bar fir aanath hone per afsoos horaha hey, jo afsoos 17 saal pahele kahi kho gaya tha…kiu hu mein akela? kiu koi nahi hey mera? Inn sare sawalo ka jabab tujse mil gaya tha per aj fir wohi sawal mujhe ghirte ja rahe hey, tu aja yaar bas aja nikal le mujhe inn sawalo ki vulviliya se…aur kuch sochna nahi cahta mein tu aja please aja

Tera Daya"

Abhijeet looked at sleeping Daya he himself was crying silently. He spread his hand over Daya's head and bent over to him….his tear fall down on Daya's cheek Daya instantly opened his eyes. Abhijeet was busy wiping his tears. Daya hold his hand. Abhijeet looked at him "arey tu jag gaya? Rat ki 11 baj rahe hey, chal soja…light ki basjase problem ho rahi hey, bujha deta hu chor"

But Daya didn't left him, instead tried to sit…Abhijeet protested but seeing him not interested to listen helped him Daya touched his wet cheeks and looked at the letter still present in his hand it was enough for Abhijeet to loose himself he hugged his true brother tightly and started sobbing. Daya patted his back and tried to say something…but it's difficult for him...but he can't tolerate his Abhi in pain so gaining all his will power and strength he whispered, no not whispered the tone is much lower than it if it was not Abhijeet and Daya no one else could have heard it "AAAbbhhhiii"

It's a painful whisper the words were not clear nor the voice…its broken so dull but still it's the voice of his buddy the much awaited voice, it's the call he longed to hear for this one and half years. Abhijeet separated himself looked at Daya. He was happy, he was surprised he wants to hear that call again and again but now he can't utter a single word…he felt a curtain of tear between him and Daya who smiled with much difficulty…yes Abhijeet can feel the effort his brother has given, he can see him sweating badly and panting but still he is happy….he starred at Daya with love and care and tears

**A/N**

Guys finally I wrote it down. Is it ok? i am having all this lines in my mind during these last few days but not getting enough time today I got…. Think it's not much bogus all Tc


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Story:**

After some moments Abhijeet recovered from the shock…he uttered "Daya tu…tune mujhe…ek bar firse bol na please" Daya smiled moved his lips but can't make the word but seeing Abhijeet's eyes with so many hopes he managed "aaabbbhhhii….bbbooosss!"

Abhijeet hugged him tightly and closed his eyes with ultimate sooth, Daya patted his head slowly….Abhijeet murmured in that hug "pata hey kitna intejar kiya meine iss pukar ka, tere iss awaz ki iss puker ka liye der saal se tarap raha tha…tu abb jaldise thik hoja yaar fir hum pherse pehle jaise rahenge mein aur nahi jane wala kahi bhi samjha tu?"

He separated looked at Daya found a peace in his eyes but he also looked tired, so he wiped his tears, "aab chal tu let ja, thora soja…kal gher le jaunga"

Daya nodded and laid down holding Abhijeet's hand and soon went to deep sleep. Abhijeet after confirming his deep sleep called ACP sir, "sir sorry itni raat ko disturb kiya kuch jaruri bat kerni hey"

"kya baat hey Abhijeet Daya to thik hey na?"

"ha sir, sir mein kal use gher le jana cahta hu…"

"per tum matlab tumhare chutti"

"sir mein sayed aab na lautu"

"per Abhijeet tum abb ACP ho tumhara Mumbai transfer nahi ho sakta aur tum ager cid chorne ki baat sochoge to yaad rakhna aj se 19 saal pehle Daya ne jo kiya tha tumhe bapas cid me lane ke liye wo sab bekar ho jayega"

"sir per mein…"

"Daya ko chutti kara lena kal fir araam se sochna"

"ji sir..., sir Daya aj bol paya"

"sach?!"

"ha sir usne mujhe pukara kitni dino ki baad Abhi, boss bola usne sir, use takleef hui bolne mein per uski aankho mein bahut sakoon tha sir…wo jald thik ho jayega aap dekhna"

"Abhijeet ha beta wo jarur thik ho jayega wo bhi bahut jald, acha tum aab aram karo mein kal doctor se baat kerke discharge ki permission le lunga"

"ok sir thank you" and he cut the call. He sat back and thought "nahhi CID to mein kabhi nahi chor sakta, Daya aur ACP sir ki sari mehnat aise bekar nahi jane de sakta…per Bangalore lautne ka bhi man nahi hey...per Abhinash…

Flashback starts

The day he is coming back to Mumbai…he was packing the stuffs. Abhinash entered with "bhaiya aap bapas to ayenge na?"

"kya matlab?"

"nahi wo Daya hey woha to"

"to?"

"bhaiya aap please ajana, mein bhi to apka…"

But he stops and with a strange tone murmured "mein bhi…ha sayed mein bhi..**."**

And continued in loud tone "bhai hu to itne saal to woha aap.."

"ajaunga,per pehle Daya thik ho jaye fir..puri baat to pata nahi per uski halaat thik nahi hey.."

"mere sagai.."

"koshish karunga…jarur koshish karunga,farz to nibhana hey"

"bhaiya aap woha khush rahete hey hey na"

"hmmm…per mein woha reh jaunga to tumhe acha to nahi lagega na? Fir?"

"nahi bhaiya mein wo.."

"Daya ke liye pareshan hu mein ja bhi raha hu uska jagah koi le bhi nahi sakta per mein eah nahi vulta ki tum mere bhai ho chinta mat karo vulunga nahi"

He looked up found a strange look in Abhinash's eye. He stood up and patted Abhinash's shoulder with "sare rishto ke liye alag jagah hote hey humare dil mein isiliye kisi aur rishto ko leke insecure hone ki jarurat nahi hey"

And h left the home after completing packing and all..

Flashback ends

Abhijeet's thought ran "Rajat ne sahi kaha tha mein farz aur dil ki bich ki iss larai mein kahi apne farz ko vul na jau…per Daya .."

**Uljhan Suljhe Na…Rasta Sujhe Na**

**Jau Kaha Mein…Jau Kaha**

**Khare Do Rahe Per,Yeahi Puchu Ghabra Ker**

**Jau Kaha Mein…Jau Kaha**

**Jo Sans Bhi Aye…Dil Chir Ke Jaye**

**Is Tarah Se Koi Kaise Rishta Nibhaye..**

**Jau Kaha Mein…Ha Jau Kaha**

He closed his eyes with "aab to uperwala hi koi rasta dikha sakta hey.."

Next day morning all the team members were present in hospital doctor after some basic tests agreed to release Daya with many postal care advice…

He is able to move with the help of glides walker…and doctor assured that with regular physiotherapy he will soon recover…

After two weeks

Now Daya can walk with a walking stick and can speak without much difficulty but still in a low was a Sunday and all the team members were present in duo's house along with ACP and Salunkhe. But Freddy has not yet arrived. They were all discussing over an interesting case which was und Abhijeet in Bangalore. When the doorbell rang. Nikhil opened the door and Freddy entered with a tensed face...ACP sir asked "kya baat hey Freddy? Muh kiu latka hua hey?"

"Sir aj Vivek ane wala tha to mein airport gaya tha,uski flight to kab ki pahuch chuki per wo aya hi nahi"

Salunkhe said, "arey fas gaya hoga kahi aur flight miss ho gaya hoga"

"per batana to cahiye na,pata nahi hamesha mujhe tang kerne ke tarike kaise sujh jata hey ise"

With this Abhijeet and Daya had a naughty smile on their face and Freddy noticing it asked "aap dono kuch jante hey ,hey na?"

Both smile disappeared and nodded as no with most innocent sighed and sat on sofa with an off whispered to Salunkhe "yah dono mauka pate hi Vivek ki jariye Freddy ki tang khichne lag jate hey,pata nahi iss bar kya shaitani plan kiya"

"ha boss bechara Freddy, per kitni din bad yeah dono ek saath khush hue hey na..muh dekho dono ka shaitani se kaise chamak rahe hey?"

After half an hour doorbell rang again and Abhijeet ordered Freddy to open the door, as soon as he opened the visitor jumped on him with "Freddy sir"

Freddy hugged him back with "shaitan kahika" then separated him with "kaisa hy?" Noticed a bandage on his forehead "yeah kaise?"

"arey sir bilkul fit hu aur yeah to hoti si chot hey…akhir CID officer hu chot lagna hamari shan hey"

"samjha!Per yeah shan aya kaise?"

"sir choti si to hey" he signaled small amount through his fingers and all other team members busted out laughing seeing his innocent tone and face. Rajat said "use ander bhi ane do Freddy"

Freddy moved aside and Vivek entered…Freddy asked in a strict tone, "itni late kiu hua, flight to kab ki a chuki thi"

"sir actually achanak mission khatam hote hi urgent basis pey Delhi jana para apne officer ki immediate orders they"

"to bata nahi sakta tha?"

"wo Abhijeet sir ko to bataya tha…"

Freddy turned towards Abhijeet who seemed very busy in his cup of coffee and Vivek continued "aur fir meine socha thore pareshani ki bad khushi milne ka alag hi mazza hota hey.."

Vivek moved towards Daya sat in front of him on his knees with "sir aap kaise hey?"

Daya kept a hand over his shoulder with, "mmein thhik hhu tummhe t..thanks..keh..kehna tha"

"aaap bol..per mujhe Freddy sir ne bataya nahi.." turned to Freddy..who replied

"nahi wohi socha ki thore pareshani ki bad khushi milne ka alag hi mazza hota hey hey na?"

"sir aap baht bure ho aur Abhijeet sir aapse bhi to baat hui apne bhi.."

"surprise tha…acha laga?"

"ha sir bahut…" then turned again to Daya with "per thanks kiu?"

"wo tum…ne AAAAbbbhi ko ba…ta diya to wo ch..chala aya,muh..jhe jaru..rat thi uski"

"kya sir, mein aap dono ko janta nahi hu kya,pata tha mujhe…aur sir rishte to hote hi isliye..jab Tasha chali gayi ager Freddy sir na hote to mein kab ka…aj bhi koi pareshani hoti hey to pehle unhe phone karta hu,Delhi Mumbai ka fasla nahi dil ki karebi mujhe takat deti hey…aap ney dur hone ka faisla to ker liya per dimag se dil ki arzoo ka kya?"

Daya looked moved to others and after greting all of them he said to Abhjt "sir thora pani milega?"

"ha lata hu abhie"

"mein bhi chalta hu"

He followed hm to asked "kuch kehna hey?"

Vive nodded and handed him a file, and said "sir meini unofficial basis per yeah sab pata kiya,Daya sir ne jo info akettha kiya tha us basis pey,per sir iski agey to.."

Abhijeet looked at the files he studied the highlighted points and said, "to aab officially Bangalore ACP aur Mumbai ACP hi kuch ker sakte hey…right?"

"ji sir"

"ok Vivek mein Bangalore jane ki tayariya kerta hu…aur thank you tumne jo kiya.."

"sir Mumbai CID ka hissa nahi hu mein per aap aur Daya sir aj bhi mere liye wohi hey jo tab they…aur yeah kam aap kisise bhi karwa sakte they apne mujhe kaha kiuki mujhper apko bharosha tha,mujhe us bharose ki maan to rakhna hi tha"

"fir bh thanks,aur abhi iske bareme kisise kuch kehne ki jarurat nah mein officially ACP sir ko approach karunga to sab ko pata chal jayega…aur aab Daya bol pa raha hey to sketch bagera bhi banana mein asani hoga"

"per sir aap chale jayenge to Daya sir.."

"wo pehle se behtar hy akela rehlega….per ek pareshani hey"

"kya sir?"

"wo manega mera lautna?doctor ne kaha use stress se dur rakha jay aur ager wo mere iss faisle se pareshan ho jay to"

But they were interrupted, ACP sir call them.

**A/n: th**ank u guys for Ur continual support…sayed abb story mein kuch twist ane wala hey….aap sabko wo acha lagega yeah nahi pata nahi but continue reviewing…..tc


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Gd bhaiya** apke bhai ki samajhdari age aur bhi dikhega..per wheres my requested stry?

**Duo my life** agaya apke liye age ka chap

**Zoomra,subhsresaha,ritesh,guest,duo angel,priya,rukmani,srija,shilpa,bint-e-abid ,cid freak,naina** thanks

**Zehra** ur always crct

**R and r** sujav acha hey Abhinash tak pahucha dungi

**Jyoti,** kiu Abhinash ajeeb kiu laga?

Now last chap mein koi authors note nahi tha….

**For chapter 7**

**R and r** yeah chap parne ke bad bolna Abhinash aab bhi bura lagta hey?

**Kkkloveu**…thank you very much

**Zehra,naina, priya,craftyduo,srija,rukmani,ritesh,katiiy,gd bhaiya,duoangel,duo my life,jyoti,shilpa,anjalimahajan,guests**, thanks toall of u

**Subhsresaha** aap koshish karo humse bhi acha likh paoge

**Story:**

Hearing ACP sir both Vivek and Abhijeet came back to placed the file on kitchen cabinet only..ACP sir said, "Abhijeet Daya keh raha hey ki ager issi speed se wo recover hota raha to wo do-teen din mein bureau join karega"

"ha sir wo to tik hi hey,doctor ne to fitness declare ker hi diya bas thora chlne mein takleef hey to wo manage kerlega,kiu Daya?"

All looked shockingly even Daya who was waiting for a big scolding from Abhijeet…Freddy uttered "sir yeah aap?"

But Vivek signaled him to stop….ACP sir asked "matlab tum bhi isse sehmat ho?"

"ji sir" ACP sir sighed and left the topic…after some more time all the team members left…Vivek said, "sir ek hafte ke ander aapko kam suru kerna parega"

"pata hey Vivek don't worry"

Rajat looked at Abhijeet with "sir sab thik to hey na?"

Abhijeet nodded.

After all of them left, Abhijeet checked Daya who was doing his regular exercises prescribed by physiotherapist. Abhijeet went in his room…he called the Daya's doctor...

He got assured that Daya can join his indoor duties but with care…after that he sat down with the file and he had already ordered Vivek to give more details through mail…he started checking all the details and he didn't even notice when two hours passed. Suddenly his phone rang...

He picked it up without checking the caller id..and put it in loudspeaker as he was still engrossed in laptop

"hello"

"ha kaun?"

"bhaiya mein"

"oh Abhinash, bolo"

"wo agle Friday ko mere sagai hey."

"ha yaad hey mujhe"

"bhayiya aap ne kaha tha Daya thik ho jayenge to aap ajyenge?"

"mujhe lagta hey meine tummhe ijjat se baat kerne ke liye kaha tha"

"sorry…Daya sir kaise hey?"

"thik hey,mein ajunga"

"thanks bhaiya aap na ate to sabke samne…"

"ha thik hey mein Thursday night woha pahuchunga kuch official kaam bhi hy"

"ji thik hey per ek aur baat kerni thi"

"wo Nidhi ki gherwalo ko yeah nahi pata ki apki yaadash ja chuki thi wo log jante hey ki aap Mumbai mein posted hey, aur meine kuch bataya nahi socha sagai aur shadi ki waqt ayega to aapko mana ke le ayunga…per iss rishte ki 6 mahine bad hi to apka yaadash bapas agaya to mein aur iss bareme aur kuch…"

"matlab?"

"actually wo log aise soch te hey ki itni din yaadash na rahene se log manasik rup se ….akser medical science ki history mein bhi aise cases…"

"ji samajh gaya,kahi koi tummhe kisi pagal ka bhai na samajh le eahi to.."

"nahi bhaiya wo mera matlab wo nahi tha…log aise halat mein kabhie kabhie suicide tak ker lete hey,aapne to samhal liya barna kafi log to…"

"ji mein samajh gaya Dr. Abhinash Shrivastava…aur yaad bhi rakhunga,waise bhi mein bhi exceptional case nahi hota,wohi apki medical history ka ek part hota agr wo na hota"

"ji?"

"kuch nahi….mein dhayan rakhunga. Aur Thursday night ki flight mein ajayunga Friday tumhari sagai attend ker lunga..aur kuch?"

"ji nahi"

And thus the call got cut

Abhijeet sighed. He closed the laptop and lied down on bed but he found Daya standing at the doorway, his face is telling that he had heard all the things…Abhijeet sat up and tried to make it clear with "woo Daya ek important case…."

"Abhi….wo tummhara bbhai hy…..uski sagai aattend..keerna…jarruri hey.."

"nahi Daya mein…"

"Please bosssss I'm ok"

And Daya left the room and went in his room and closed the door behind…

Abhijeet sat on the bed and said to himself "lo ho gaya…aab eah to sab baatana parega…yeah saho saheb ka maunbrat"

He lied down, "jab kuch yaad nahi tha to jab jab Daya musse nakhre karte tha mein sochta tha ki mere jis bhai ki mujhe yaad tak nahi wo bhi sayed aise hi hoga…bahut bar dil kiya ki uske pas jau per usne to kahe diya tha ki mein hu majhi ki maut ki jimmeder…mein use apne shaqal na dikhau..mujhe khud bhi lagta tha ki kahi na kahi mein hi hu jimmeder,aur uss guilt se kabhie mujhme uske samne jane ki hausla hi nahi hua….aur tab to wo sirf ek aash(hope),ek farz ek naam ka rishta tha…aur Daya ne kabhie mujhe chote bhai ka kami mehsus hi nahi hone diya…aur jab sab yaad laut aya to dil mein aya ki abb mujhe do chote bhai milenge…aur jab Mumbai aya to dil mein ajeeb sakoon mila per uss din…"

Flashback starts

The next day of Abhijeet was released from hospital, Abhijeet woke up early morning and got some sound coming from kitchen, he went to kitchen…but he stopped outside heard Abhinash,

"dekho Daya bhaiya ko bhi to apne life mein success milna cahiye,aur wo jo tumhare ird gird apna jindegi bana chuke hey,that's not practical"

Abhijeet felt like moving in and slap Abhinash…but he froze to his place listening Daya's reply

"Abhinash tum chinta mat karo,tumhara jo haq hey wo tummhe hi milega…meine tumhara haq ka jo hissa china hey wo mere liye kafi hey…I promise Abhijeet tumhare saath kayega…tum yakin karo mein Abhi ka saugan kha ke kehta hu sirf transfer ki formalities puri hone ki deri hey…uske bad uske liye iss duniya mein ek hi chota bhai hoga..tum"

Abhijeet's ears are buzzing with "uske bad uske liye iss duniya mein ek hi chota bhai hoga..tum"

He went back to his room lied back on the bed with closed eyes…he don't know what to do…after some time a knock initiated on his door,he answered "ha bolo"

"bhaiya,aap ko bureau jana hey kya aj?"

"ha aj se jaunga…waise tum kya har roj itni subha uth jate ho?"

"ha wo jogging jata hu"

"aur Daya kaise uth gaya?"

"ji kya matlab?"

"nahi use uthane mein roj adha ghanta jaya hota hey mera aj kaise jag gaya?"

"aap use itni pamper kiu kerte hey?"

But he stopped looking at the fiery eyes…so he continued in different tone "wo jaga hua tha..terrace pey baitha tha…"

Abhijeet got up and went in washroom silently…he came back after freshening up, found Abhinash studying the duo's pictures all over in the room…"apko to photo khichna pasand nahi tha na?"

"wo to yaad nahi tha,per Daya jid kerta tha aur uski jid ke agey mein hamesha har jata hu"

Flashback ends

Abhijeet said to himself, "ha ek bar fir har gaya tere jid ki agey…kya karta jo senior inspector kisi se nahi darta wo tujhse, tere dukh se, tere narzgi se jo darta tha, aj jo ACP ko sab kharoos kehte hey darte hey, wo aj bhi tere iss khamoshi se darta hey yaar"

He sighed painfully "khud ko mere saugan dekar aur mujhe apni qasam dekar majboor ker diya kiu yaar?

**Takdir ki age mera pesh chale na**

**Waqt ne likhi takdire…na tute wo janjire**

**Kuch bhi to sujhe na**

Tu sach mein sentimental fool hey yaar…per iss ber to mujhe jana hi hey,akhir yeah koi aam case nahi hey…mein usska deedar to karu jisne mere Daya ki yeah haalat ki hey…sagai attend ki shauq to hey nahi…bhai ka sagai aisa hota hey?meine apne bhai ki hone wali patni se mila bhi nahi thik se…mein to apne bhai ko leke jitney armaan sajaye wo to tere mamle mein hi pura karunga….per pehle unhe jara unke anjaam tak pahucha du…fir tere qasam ko to bhula hi dunga"

He looks at the clock, and made his way to kitchen to prepare dinner

Daya at the same time sat in his room and his thought ran as "nahi Abhijeet sagai ke liye jane ko itni asani maan gaya?yeah baat hajam nahi hua…kuch to hey per kya?pata lagana parega…official matter bhi boss ko aise mana nahi sakta ki mein pure tarah se thik na hone ki bawajood wo laut jay…to kya hey?...firse to adaat biger gaya mera der saal pehle bahut koshish kerke jo adaat badlai thi meine"

Flashback starts

The day after Abhijeet was released from hospital; both of them were getting ready for bureau in their respective rooms…Abhinash was present in Abhijeet's room…when suddenly Abhijeet called out, "Daya mera Atm kaha hey?"

Daya went towards his room and heard Abhinash telling in a disbelief tone "wo apse bina puche apka card kaise use karta hey?"

"ha uska haq hey to use kerta hey"

"aapki kamai mein uska haq kaise?"

Daya didn't have courage to hear any more…so he moved in with the card in his hand and handed over it to Abhijeet with, "wo tumhare dawai kharida aur mere .."

"asre hisaab kiu de raha hey?"

"nahi wo mere haath ka ilaj ka bill bhi isise pay kiya jo lauta dunga"

And he went out, but he heard that as soon as he came out Abhinash said , "strange bhaiya kal bhabi ayengi to yeah sab…"

"apne had mein raho Abhinash…hum dono ki bich ane ki yeah Daya ka haq samajhne ki koshish mat karo" and Abhijeet came out he didn't notice Daya and went out…

That night after dinner Daya said "boss aj coffee tumhi banao…"

Abhinash was moving to his room he turned "bhayiya ek baat bolu?"

"kya?"

"bp ki problem hey na aapko to jyada coffee khana achi baat nahi hey aap dono green tea kiu nahi try kerte?" and he went in his room…Abhijeet sighed and turned to Daya who replied "choro Abhijeet aj rehne do aj nind arahi hey sone jata hu"

He got up and started searching for something, Abhijeet asked "kya dhund rahe ho?"

"ruko na eahi to thi ha mil gaya" and showed him the alarm clock

"iska kya karoge?"

"jahir si baat hey alarm dunga subhe uthne ke liye"

"kiu kal jaldi jana hey kahi?"

"nahi to"

"fir?"

"fir kya"

"mere awaz se subha subha chir hone lagi hey kya jo itni saal bad iss alarm clock ki suji?"

"nahi waise bhi jab tum mission pey hote ho to yeahi kaam ata hey…"

"per aab to mein yeahi hu.."

"practice ker raha hu,kya pata kal na ho to.."

"Daya!"

"are majaq tha boss" and he left for his room with the alarm clock..

Flashback ends

Daya thought "usi din se sare adat badal diya meine sirf apne kamai ka khercha karna,akele jagna sab sikhlaya per tumhara saath ke bina rehne ki adat na dal paya…ager tum sachem Abhinash ki sagai ke liye bhi jarehe ho to galat nahi ker rahe ho per dil mein chubhan hoti hey,tummhe lekar jealous hu boss kya karu"

Just then he heard the land line ringing…he went and picked it up Abhijeet also came out of kitchen but he was bit late due to washing his hands…

Daya didn't even got the time to response with hello the person at other end started

"sir uss gang ko head kerte hey do log jo ki bideshi yeani Iranian hey aur unme se ek abhie Bangalore mein hey ek iha pey…aur jiss ne Daya sir ko kidnap kiya tha wo wohi Bangalore wale ki right hand hey…"

"Vivek?"

"Daya sir aap?"

"hmm meiin….yeah tum kaya?"

"ji wo kuch nahi mein rakhta hu"

And he cut the call. Daya turned towards Abhijeet and for the first time after that incident he speaks clearly without any difficulty as "yeah kya hey Abhijeet? Mere kidnapping ka case tum…"

Abhijeet took a deep breath "ha aur tum isme tamg nahi araoge"

"isiliye Bangalore jarahe ho?"

"ha"

"dekho…"

"nahi iss bareme koi bahes nahi….khana ready hey baith jao" he said in such a cold tone that Daya cannot argue any more….

From next day Daya tried to start the topic many times but failed as Abhijeet was least interested…at last on Wednesday evening Abhijeet was sitting on his bed reading a book, Daya came in with "ek baat kerni hey"

"wohi baat hey to nahi kerni hey mjhe"

"dusri baat hey"

"bolo"

"pehla to yeah ki kal se mein bureau jana cahta hu"

"per yeah walking stick.."

"crutch ke saath bhi meine duty nibhayi hey.."

"ok doctor se ek bar checkup kerwa lenge kal permission mile to chale jana,thik?"

Daya nodded "aur ek baat hey?"

"kya?"

"Abhinash ki sagai hey…tum kuch kharide bhi nahi.."

Abhijeet kept aside the book, looked at Daya he tried to understand what this person is made up of? At last he asked "tum is mitti se bane ho?"

"kya matlab?"

"kuch nahi…usne sare tayiari ker rakhi hogi..mujhe to apne sasural walo se milaya bhi nahi, Nidhi se bhi ek bar hi mila hu…mujhe to khud Abhinash ki pasand na pasand pata nahi…jab use thik se janta tha wo chota tha aur aab koshish kerke bhi jaan nahi pata hu"

"pehle kya pasand tha use?" asked Daya feeling a dreamy sad tone in Abhijeet's voice

"babuji ki do coat rakhe hue they hamare gher mein ekdam naya sa,meine college function mein ekbar ek coat pehna tha..sab keh rah they mein jach raha hu…ma ne kaha ki mein wo rakh lu…per sahabjade ko gussa agaya..use wo bahut pasand tha,dusra wala jo tha ma ne kaha ki wo usko lele per wo jiddi tha mana hi nahi…chota tha to mein uski jid puri kardi…usne bachpan mein mujse ek bideshi pen manga tha..kabhie dey nahi paya,iss bar jake kharidne ki sochi to usne mana ker diya bola…waqt ki rah ne use itni age le aya ki sare shauq dhul ho gaye…pata nahi aab use kya pasand hey"

"boss…use bahut struggle kerna para hoga na?ekela bara hona apne aap ko establish kerna kya hota hey mein janta hu..sare shauq sare sapne sach mein kho jate hey…sirf ek apne ki talaash rehti hey…ek 21-22 saal ka larka parai adhura,ma bhai sab kho chukka…ek chad ke siwa kuch nahi…uski khuddari ne uski dard ne use apne uss bhai se koi bhi madad lene se rok liya jisne use pehchana tak nahi.."

"per Daya.."

"Abhi isme tumhari galti nahi per ager tab tum use help bhi kerte,to sirf ek farz nibhate na…bhai banke to na ker pate?hume yeah bhi nahi pata wo kaise complete kiya apne parai..per wo doctor bana. Tumhara sapna pura kiya…"

"ager wo uss din mujhe wo sab na bol jata to sayed mein.."

"kya kaha tha usne ki tum majhi ki maut ke jimmeder ho…tum khud kitne din khud apne aap ko yeah bolte rahe?tum khud ek aise aurat ki maut se itni pareshan ho gaye jo tab tumhare liye anjaan thi..yaad hey tummhe kaise khud ko koste the? Aur uske liye to wo uski maa thi na to fir?Usne kaha apni shaqal mat dikhana. Abhi tumne ekbar kaha tha na ki mein CID mein kaam karunga to tum nahi karoge?meine nahi kaha tha ki tumhara yeah yaaddash jana bagera sab natak hey? Per hum dono ney wo batein bhula diya per tum uski baatein bhul nahi paye…kiu ki tab wo sirf tumhare liye ek naam ka rishta tha…tum use apne bhai nahi mana tha"

"ha yaar aur mujhe uski kami bhi kabhie nahi khauli ha dil mein tamanna hoti thi mil lu dekhlu,farz pura ker lu per.."

"per pyar nahi jaga..aj wo mere naam se chirrta hey,kiu?kiuki wo jo pyar nahi jaga na..wo jagta ager tumhare pass mein na hota yaad aye yeah na aye tumare dil uske liya rota ager mein na hota..aj bhi tum ja rahe ho to mere karan.,.uske choti choti baat samajh nahi pare ho to isliye kiu ki tumhare dil dimag mein abhie bhi mein chaya hua hu…wo tumhare liye anjaan hey per tumne bhi use anjan hi bana ke rakha hey yaar"

"to mein kya karu?bol tu?usse baat kerne mein bhi hichkhichat hote hey…samajh nahi ata kya bolu kya kar…mujhe teri adat hey jo her baat pey mujse salah leta…per wo khud sab samhal leta use mere jarurat nahi perti hey"

"kaise paregi?meine apna bachpan orphanage mein bitaya per akela nahi tha rishte nahi they,per jimmedari bhi nahi tha..dost sathi sab they aur khas kerke mujhe bachpan se aadat thi aise jindegi ki…aur wo jis umer mein lerke biger jate hey jab unhe guidance ki sakt jarurat hoti hey tab usne sare rishto kho diye aur khud ki jimmedari nibhayi.. isliye wo self-dependent hey…tumhara hi bhai hey tumhare hi tarah gusse wala hey,jab ki tum aur mein pure opposite…Abhi farz nahi rishta nibhao uske saath, uske liye dil se socho dimaag se nahi…mein tummhe firse majboor nahi karunga….case ke liye hi jao khawaish ho to ajana,mil lena,ACP ho transfer to le nahi paoge…per use apnao dil se mere qasam se majboor hoke nahi"

Daya got up to leave, Abhijeet called "tum bhi to miss kerte.."

"tum bhi karo..mein baat nahi kerta tha kiuki mein cahta tha mujse dur jake hi tum use apnao…aab age baat karunga aur biswas karo tum use uska pura haq doge to wo bhi tumhare aur mere rishte se chirega nahi" with that he left the room totally

**A/N: **

thanks guys now keep reviewing…whats ur opinion about Abhinash


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Gd bhayiya,** thanks for appreciating nobody wants duo to be separated lets c…but thanks for liking Abhinash's character while all others just possess so much anger for this character….

**Duo my life**…bapre uss bechare Abhinash par itna gussa…dekhte hey agey kya hota hey..

**Nitu, R and R, guest, srija, rukmani, sweetpari, priya, zoomra, naina,** thanks…

**Zehra **Abhinash ko galat kaam mein involve nahi dikha sakti mein sry….same goes with **adk **as I personally is sympathetic with his character

**Duoangel** circumstances yeah dil kaun jitta hey dekhte hey agey..

**Ritesh **ur opinion is totally correct…

**Story:**

After Daya left Abhijeet started thinking over his words and at last sighed "jo dard usne saha wo wohi dard kisi aur ko kiu dena cahta hey?meine use doctor banana caha tha per ek acha insaan banne ke liye bhi kaha tha,wo haq jatata per kisi aur ka haq chinta to nahi…mujhe pata hey tu jo abhie mujhe itna kuch samjha ke gaya wo khud tu kabhie pure dil se nahi man sakta…"

He got up to prepare dinner. He was cooking when the doorbell rang he called from kitchen, "Daya jara dekhna…" but after some minutes the bell rang again…he went out and opened the door. Nikhil was standing there with some packets…"tum?ander aao"

Nikhil came in and handed over the packets with "Daya sir ne subha phone pey bulaya aur bola ki yeah sare saaman la du.."

"kya hey yeah?"

"wo Abhinash ji ki sagai ki liye aap ne kuch kharida nahi to Daya sir ne…"

"acha thik hey aao tum baitho"

"nahi abhie gher jana hey…chalta hu sir"

"thik hey acha ruko" and he went to his room and came back with his purse but Nikhil protested with, "sir subha jab aap hq gaye they mein gher aya tha to Daya sir ne paise de diye"

"oh acha thik hey"

"mein chalta hu sir"

"ha bye"

Nikhil left Abhijeet looked at the packets and then kept all of it on sofa looked towards Daya's room then moved to kitchen…he completed cooking then went to Daya's room

The lights were off, but moonlight was coming through a window and he can see Daya lying on bed with face buried in pillow…he sat beside him and called "Daya"

"hmm"

"Nikhil aya tha"

"oh"

"kya kya lane ko kaha tumne?"

"tumne dekha nahi?"

"nahi..pack kiya hua hey waise hi le jaunga.."

"per dekh lete thik hey yeah nahi…"

"tumne bola to thik hi hoga"

"Abhi" he called with a hesitant tone

"hmm"

"nahi kuch nahi" he seemed much hesitated

"idher dekh.."

"kya hey bolo na"

"are dekh na"

Daya got up and sat with "kya dekho andhere mein?" in iritative tone…

Abhijeet turned on the light…and Daya got busy in wiping his face.

"tere cehre se nahi tere behavior se pata chal jata hey mujhe ki tu ro raha hey.."

.Daya hugged him tightly with "boss tummhe bahut miss karta tha mein bahut..kuch acha nahi lagta eaha….Abhi mein ..tum mujhe bahut yaad ate they..mein akela ho gaya tha boss"and he started sobbing

Abhijeet hugged him back with "chup chup ho ja…please dekh doctor ne mana kiya na ha,aise royega to biger jayega na tabiyet chup ho ja please…aur mera sher itna kamjoor hey?ha wo strong hey na?"

"na…nah..nahi hu …nahi hu mein strong…mera taqat..taqat to mera…mera Abhi hey na…wwo cchala..chala jayega mein….ha mein janta hu Abhinash uske jagah pey sahi….sahi hey…per..per mein …dil nahi manta,..Abhi tum ….mera dil cahta hey ki mein…dar lagta hey yaar"

Abhijeet without replying started moving his fingers in Daya's hairs….after some moments he felt Daya little relax so said, "mein jald ajaunga yaar…aur ager transfer na bhi le saka na, to har mahine aya karunga..pakka"

"boss tum na aise mere sar pey hath ferte ho na to sare thaqavat dur ho jati hey..tum nahi thy na to bahut thaka hua feel hota tha"

"aur isi bich saheb ne cigarettes peene start ker diya,hey na?"

Daya departed with a jerk "tum..matlab kaise?kisne bataya.." his facial expression was much similar with a frightened kid who was caught red handed after not completing his homework..

"jisne bhi bataya ho..information galat to nahi hey na?" Daya moved his head downwards with "kya karu akela ho gaya tha..tum they nahi to."

"to aab cigarettes mera substitute ban gaya?"

But Daya replied instantly after grabbing his hand as "nahi Abhi..tum to tum ho na wo galti ho gayi aab nahi hoga"

"aur sunne mein aya hey bina bajeh juniors ko daant te rehte they…rash behave kerte they…aab agey aise kisise bina bajeh uljhega nahi thik hey?"

Daya nodded and lay down with his head in Abhijeet's lap.."nahi karunga wo sab"

"aab yeah kya? Dinner nahi kerni?"

"nahi bahut din ho gaye aise soye…boss ek baat bolu?"

"bol" Abhijeet replied creasing his hairs

"kabhie dil kare to tumhare pas ja sakta hu?"

"aise kiu puch raha hey..jarur asakta hey…kal chalega mere saath"

"nahi bad mein kabhie dil kiya to ajaunga"

Abhijeet understood so left the topic as "acha ajana…aab uthja. Chal dinner kerni hey na"

"kal se firse akele khana parega…aj tum khila doge?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya….his eyes were closed…and tears present in the corner of his eyes…he himself felt a lump in his throat but he managed "ha chal uth to sahi"

"nahi thori der ruko na…acha Abhi Abhinash ke bachpan ki kisse tummhe yaad hey?"

"ha kiu?"

"sunaoge mujhe?asal mein mujhe to bachpan mein bara bhai mila nahi jab mila to mein bara ho chukka tha per fir bhi wo mujhe bache jaise treat kerta hey hamesha..to soch raha tha ki ager sach mein wo mujhe bachpan mein mil jata to kya kerta….sunao na"

Abhijeet smiled…he patted Daya's forehead continued ruffling his hairs with…."Abhinash ko bachpan may mein use bahut daant ta tha…jiddi tha wo..jo kaho uska opposite kerne ka shauq tha use…babuji to uske bachpan mein hi chal base they to jab wo 10-11 saal ka tha tab se uske sare complain mere pass ate they…bahut shaitan tha…logo ko pareshan kerne mein mahir"

Daya looked at Abhijeet naughtily who was still creasing his hairs….with a smile…Abhijeet asked "kya hua?"

"nahi fir bhi tumhare haath se bach gaya…mar nahi khata tha?"

"tujse kam.."

"kya boss…batao na" he replied shyly…

"ha khata tha…pata hey usne Arnav se kaha tha ki uske bhaiya ko kabhie pyar se ek shabd kehna bhi nahi ata.."

"sahi kaha" murmured Daya..

"kya? Jara ucha bol.."

"nahi wo bacha tha na..tumhare pyar ko samajh nahi paya…waise tum bachpan se hi angry young man banne ke shaquin they?" he asked with a naughty smile

"ji nahi…wo to badmashi koi karega to strict to banna parta hey na" Abhijeet answered pushing him out of his lap

Daya sat up with "rehno do…jab se CID join kiye ho tab se dekh raha hu…sabse gusse mein baat kerte ho…pyar se do bol bhi nahi bolte…aur jab dekho orders dete rahete ho"

"aur tum order torte raheto ho…pahele din se aj tak…"

"per ek din chuk gaya mein aur usi laparwai ke bajase.." he said dreamily

"Daya…firse wohi baat…kitni bar samjha chukka hu ki yeah tu apne dil se nikal dey…ager tu age barta mujhe bachane ke chakker mein tujhe bhi to goli lag sakti na" came the strict voice

"ha to lag jati per" he still repented for that day

"lag jati to fer tu unhe rok nahi pata aur yeahi hota…uss din woha aur koi back up nahi tha,tujhe goli lagti to kuch ho jata to koi tha nahi hospital le jane ko…ager tujhe kuch ho jata to inn satera saal mein kiski sahare jita?hey jabab?"

Daya again lay down with head on his lap.. "nahi hey …aab bolo na Abhinash ke aur bhi bateein.."

"maja araha hey?"

"hmm..khud ko uske jagah sochne ka dil ker raha hey per fir sochta hu wo to mujse bhi badnasib hey"

"matlab?"

"mein to bina rishte k bhi haq pa gaya aur wo rishte hote hue bhi haq kho baitha…mere liye yeah 17 saal haseen hey to uske liye wo 20 saal..farq sirf itna ki uska bachpan hasen hey aur mera jawani…wo mujse sirf teen saal jyada lucky hey…."

"Daya…."

"choro boss..bolo na.."

"kya bolu…pura badmash tha wo,logo ki sar forne…khel mein cheating kerne,dusro ke tang khichne sab mein mahir….per dil ka acha tha…pata hey ek bar humare woha nadi mein ek bacha gir gaya tha…tab Abhinash yeahi koi 14 baras ka hoga…kud para wo..barish ka mausam tha,bar ayi hui thi…per yeah tha swimming mein ustad….pata nahi kaha se sikha itna acha swimming..bache ko bacha laya….ma ne use danta ki tujhe swimming kaise ati hey…usne kaha ki uske kisi dost ne sikhaya,per ma ka dil hey bache ke pyar mein swarthy hoker ache kam mein bhi daant diya…usne rat ko kaha ki bhayiya mujhe aj iss daant sunne ke bad bhi jo khushi mili exam mein first ake bhi nahi milta hey.."

"bahadur tha…tumhare tarah.."

"ha mere do bhai hi bahut bahadur hey…."

"samajh gaya..aab agey.."

"kya yaar…tujhe pata hey mere police training ki dino mein mujhse ek larke ki dosti hui wo mere gher gaya to Abhinash ko dekh ke kaha ki mujhe nahi use police mein ana cahiye…per Abhinash ne jhat se bol diya ji nahi bhayiya cahte hey mein doctor banu to mein wohi banunga…Ranjan usse puchta tha ki uska khud ka koi dream nahi hey to kehta tha hey na bhaiya ka dream pura kerna hi mera dream hey…"

"tumse bahut pyar kerta tha.."

"Ha yaar per uska pyar bahut swarthy hey…bachpan se jid…hasil kerne ki cahat hey usme…kabhie khel mein har jata to kabhie sportingly nahi leta tha…use lagta hi nahi ki Kisi aur ka bhi koi haq ho sakta hey…jab chota tha tab bhi samjhaya aj bhi koshish kerta hu per nahi…"

"Abhi choro na….yeah batao tum use bulate kya they?"

"Abhi"

"kya?"

"ha yaar…Abhi bulata tha mein use"

"aab nahi bulate ho na?"

"nahi…per isliye nahi kiuki tu mujhe bulata hey isliye kiuki abb dil nahi dil nahi kerta…"

Seeing Abhijeet again getting sad Daya changed the topic as

"tum bachpan mein bahut lad kerte hoge na use?"

Abhijeet smiled let a deep sigh "pata hey mein 15 saal ka tha aur wo 4 saal ka,babuji gujar chuke they aur ma bahut bimar gayi…to hospital mein varti kerna para,hamare pass wale gher mein ek kaki rehti thi hum dono unhi ke pass reh gaye..bahut achi thi wo per kya hey ki sahabjade ki kuch jyada hi nakhre the…to kaki hajar koshish kerke bhi use khila nahi pate the..ek jid ma ki pass jaunga…to last mein meini koshish kiya…fir bhi jid to ek jhapar mar diya…aur wo chup chap pura kha gaya…kaki mujhe bahut daanti…mujhe bhi bura laga ki sach mein meine acha nahi kiya…per had to tab hua jab dusre din se wo mere pass khane sone ka jid kerne laga…"

Daya also smiled…"tum bachpan se hi jyada der pyar se pesh nahi asakte they?lad pyar pucha jhapar ka kissa suna diya.."

"abbey mera pyar hi aisa hey.."

"Ha wo to 17 saal se jhel raha hu…" Daya murmured

"kya matlab?"

"kuch nahi…dinner kerne chale?"

"chal"

Both got up and moved to hall Daya suddenly clutched Abhijeet's wrist "boss aj jo pyar Abhinash ke liye jagah hey use firse sula mat dena please…"

Abhijeet looked at him and said in meaningfull tone "pyar ki ijjat rakhega to pyar bhi milega warna sayed so nahi pyar mar hi jaye"

"Abhijeet"

"dinner kerne chal"

And they went to complete their dinner….

Next morning both went to doctor who seemed very happy with Daya's progress and gave him fitness certificate to join bureau…and then told to Abhijeet after telling Daya to wait outside… "dekhiye Daya aab thik to hey lekin"

"lekin kya?"

"use kisi tarah ki koi mental pressure na pareshani,koi dabav koi aisi cheez jo use hurt kare usse use bapas attack asakta hey…ha unki will power unhe help ker sakti hey per fir bhi thora mild attack asakta hey…"

"ji mein khayal rakhunga..per mein iha rahunga nahi to wo akela manage to ker lega na?"

"ji…aab wo kafi fit hey.."

"ok thank you doctor "

And they left from the nursing home…after dropping Daya at home Abhijeet went to bureau…Daya joined in duty and informed all about his departure to Bangalore… ,Pankaj and Nikhil seemed annoyed…ACP sir shockingly asked for reason but Abhijeet said he will inform him later…Rajat studied Abhijeet carefully who seemed to be much determined with this decision…Freddy knew the reason for this decision so he went over to Abhijeet and assured him with "sir aap jaiye…hum iss bar aapse kuch nahi chupayenge…Daya sir ke khayal rakhenge"

After he left Dr. Salunkhe came in bureau to hand over a file, noticed the tensed environment asked for the reason, Rajat informed him that Abhijeet is moving back to Bangalore…Salunkhe said "arey rahi hogi koi majburi…warna Daya puretarah se thik hone ki khud ko satisfy na kerke wo kabhie nahi jata.."

Nikhil said "per unhone to kaha tha ki wo Daya sir ko pure thik hone ki bad hi jayenge…aur Abhinash ki sagai ke bajase aise kaise…"

Sachin told in a calm tone "abb Daya sir kafi behtar hey, aur waise bhi Abhijeet sir to Daya sir ke faisle ki hi ijjat rakh rahe hey…ACP sir aur Daya sir to eahi cahte the"

Nobody can answer anything…Rajat signaled Sachin to stop but Purvi added "unko to hummese kisine inform tak nahi kiya to yeah aas kaise lagaye ki woe aha ruk jaye…Nikhil tab to tummhe yaad nahi aya ki Daya sir ki bareme inform kiya jaye Abhijeet sir ko. Fir"

But she stopped with an angry tone of Rajat as "Purvi…bas…Sachin, Purvi Nikhil sab kaam pey lag jao…"

Freddy looking at all assured "kal sayed jab hume asli reason ka pata chalega to kahi yeah jo shikwa shikayet hum Abhijeet sir ke jane se ker rahe hey kahi uss bajase hum khud sharamsar na ho jaye"

All looked at him confusingly…ACP sir asked "Freddy kahi Daya ki case ki koi connection Bangalore se to nahi?"

Freddy kept quite…Rajat came forward… "kahi Vivek ka mission aur iss sab mein link to nahi? Uss din Vivek Abhijeet sir se baat kern eke bad se hi sir pareshan they…aur tummhe bhi pata hey matlab kari Vivek se hi juri hey…baat kya hey…"

Freddy said "ji sir aur bahut jald ACP Bangalore ke hisab se Abhijeet sir ACP sir se contact kerenge officially taki pure gang ko jo ki Mumbai aur Bangalore mein apna dera jamai hue hey"

ACP sir sighed "kahi iss bar josh me akar aur gusse mein Abhijeet kuch ulta seedha na ker dey…."

Rajat nodded with "wo to unlogo ko chorenge nahi…"

ACP sir said "pata nahi kya keraga yeah larka. Daya ki baat atehi iska to dimaag ghum jata hey…"

Here Abhijeet reached home found his bags packed he asked "Daya yeah tumne kiya?"

"nahi ek aatma ayi thi ker ke gayi hey"

"kisi baat ka sidhe se jabab nahi de sakta?"

"arey gher mein hum dono hi rehte hey..tum they nahi to mein hi karunga na…waise itni hyper kiu ho rahe ho?"

Abhijeet looked at him for some minutes then said in a low tone "sorry yaar"

"kiu?"

"wo meine kaha tha ki tu puri tarah thik hone tak yeahi rahunga per…"

"aab to thik hi hu na mein "

"fir bhi.."

"bureau mein kisi ne kuch kaha?"

"nahi per unki ankhe…guilty mehsus ker raha hu mein"

"mat karo…ja bhi to mere hi liye rahe ho…"

"per.."

"koi per war nahi aab fresh ho jao raat ko flight hey so nahi paoge lunch kerke ek nap le lo…jao"

"tu sach mein inn der sallo mein bara ho gaya hey"

"nahi Abhi aisa kabhie mat bolna tumhare liye mein bacha rehna hi pasand karunga…"

Abhijeet smiled moved inside…to freshen up and the day passed like that…..he left for Bangalore at night….the flight was at 12am…

**A/N: **

thanks guys now keep reviewing…


	11. kashmakash

**Author's note:**

**Gd bhaiya **thank you aapko sayed yeah wala chap thora boring lage..

**Kkkloveu **ur personal view are similar to mine bt only prob here is he is now an ACP so how will he get back lets c…and nope u didn't hurt me…aur ha chote log thore jealous hote hey…ladla jo hote hey,,aur aap ko dictionary dekhne ki jarurat nahi kuch bhi dil se kahe dijiye samajh jayungi

**Anjalimahan **iss chap mei duo almost missing but still hope u will like this

**Subhsresaha, shilpa, rukmani,katiiy,zoomra,jyoti**,**priya,srija,adk **Thanks…

**Duoangel **iss part mein duo nahi honge aur sayed aab Abhinash bhi Abhijeet ke dil ke kareeb ajaye..batana jarur kaisa laga

**Ritesh **iss bar sayed aap khush na ho paye per royenge bhi nahi

**Naina **aapki Daya thora bara ho gaya hey I mean der saal akele raheke matured behave kerna sikh gaya…..dekhte hey sab thik hota yeah nahi

**Zehra **aapki idea mein use karungi per in a bit different way…

**Story:**

Abhijeet reached his home at 3:30am…the flight was to be departed at 12am but due to some technical problem it departed around 1am….he misbelled Abhinash tried the doorbell but no answers…he has not taken dinner before leaving Mumbai as he has to meet an informer…he was his old informer and he needed some help, so Abhijeet cannot deny it…

After nearly trying for about 45minutes Abhinash opened the door lazily, "bhaiya wo mein so raha tha…ayiye…aap bhi sojaiye kal baat kerte hey"

And Abhinash went to his room, Abhijeet followed him through eyes and sat down on sofa, he was feeling hungry so moved towards fridge but couldn't find anything so again sat down on sofa…his thoughts went back to a past incident

Flashback starts

He was in a mission for three days. He came back to home at 2am. He came through a cab and after paying off he was searching for the keys but the door opened with "ajao boss"

"tum so nahi rahe they?"

"ha per cab ki awaz suna to dekha to dikh gaye tum"

"arey pr tummhe to pata hi nahi tha ki mei ane wala hu?"

"Arey dil ne kaha aur waise bhi tum nahi hote ho to nind thik se kaha ati he…dekh ke lag raha hey dinner nahi kiye…fresh ho jao kuch bana deta hu"

"Ha yaar bhukh lagi to hey, Maggie bana do mein ata hu fresh hoke"

Flashback ends

His thoughts ran as "ek ko pata hone per bhi hosh nahi aur dusre…per fir bhi apna khoon ko hi mana jata hey kiu?"

Lost in these thoughts he slept on the sofa itself…next morning Abhinash woke him up "bhaiya aap eahi sote rahe?"

"Ha wo ankh lag gayi…are 6 baj rahe hey…acha tum jogging nahi jayoge aj?"

"nahi aap fresh ho jayiye…mein kitchen jata hu"

Abhijeet nodded and went in his room after half an hour Abhinash knocked his room and came in with "aap ka phone off hey kya?"

Abhijeet checked "ha battery discharge hogaya sayed…kiu?"

"Daya sir ka phone tha…"

"shit use phone kerna hi bhul gaya rat var tension leta raha"

"meine bol diya ki aap naha rahe hey,puche ki kab aye to bol diya ki raat ko agaye they aap"

"thik hey tum breakfast banao.."

He called Daya.. "ha sorry yaar wo rat ko itni thak gaya tha ki…aur fir battery discharge…"

"land se nahi ker sakte they?"

"are wo aise hi so gaya tha.."

"dinner kiye they?"

"wo bhukh lagi hi nahi"

"Abhijeet"

"wo Abhinash ko bataya nahi ki dinner kerke hi nahi aya wo so raha tha…darwaje bhi khula adhe ghante ki koshish ki bad …aur mein bhi sofa pey hi baithe bathie so gaya"

"tumne doorbell nahi bajaya?"

"tujhe mein pagal lagta hu jo doorbell nahi bajuanga…uski nind gehri hey…"

"aj hi bureau join ker rahe ho?"

"ha"

"raat var aise he baith ker aj hi join jaruri hey…"

"ha aur iss baat pey koi behes nahi…tum bhi aj join ker rahe ho?"

"ha…"

"khayal rakhna apna…"

"ok…acha rakhta hu.."

He turned and found Abhinash starring at him… "bhaiya wo nind nahi khuli…aap kahe dete ki khake nahi aye…mein kuch bana deta"

"nahi it's ok…" and he handed him the packets to him "tumhare sagai ki gifts"

"wo bhaiya thanks…meine to socha tha ki aap bhul hi gaye honge"

"mein bhul gaya thaw o yeah sab Daya ne bheja hey"

"wo thik hey mein bad mein dekh lunga"

"Abhinash mere aur Daya ki dene mein koi faraq nahi hey,aur ha ager tum inn sab feelings ka ijjat nahi ker paye to umid mat kerna ki koi tumhare dil ki baat bhi samjhega"

And he left for taking breakfast.

In Mumbai..

Daya went to bureau and all greeted him excitedly…Rajat asked "sir aap thik to hey na?"

"ha aur dekho walking stick bhi nahi laya.."

"wohi to apko pareshani?"

"hui per I can manage"

ACP sir came out of his cabin with "ha bhai hamara bahadur sipahi hey manage to ker payega hi"

He turns to Daya with "tum sirf file work karoge no vagdaur.."

The passes like this luckily no case was reported and they went to home early…Daya thought of calling Abhijeet but cancelled the idea with "nahi kal Abhinash ki sagai hey to busy hoga…kya pata gher aya bhi hoga yeah kaam mein bhul gaya…waise aj kal boss acha bacha ban gaya hey…mujhe thori ho jati thi darwaje kholne mein to gher sar pe utha leta tha..

Flashback starts..

Daya was not well so stayed back at home while Abhijeet went to bureau he came back at evening…he rang the door but Daya was in washroom so came after two bells.

"itni der kiu laga dia?"

"wo washroom mein tha"

"ha raho wohi koi thak ker gher aye to tummhe kya tummhe parwa kiu hogi?"

"arey itni biger kiu rahe ho aur chabi nahi le gaye they?"

"ha woo chabi bureau mein bhul aya"

"tumhare iss bhulne ki aadat.."

"ha ha bolo tum bhi bolo ulta jabab do,…tane maro mere bimari per chup kiu ho gaye"

And Abhijeet went in his room…Daya thought for a moment, then followed him…found him sitting on bed…he sat beside with softly "Abhi"

"Hmm" came a irritated reply

"kisine kuch kaha kya?"

"aj dcp aya tha"

"fir?"

"firse is memory loss ki hawale tana sunaya…pata nahi yeah kab chutega…"

"boss tumhari memory bapas ajaygi na to tum hume nahi pehchanoge"

"kya?"

"ha wo filmo mein dikhate hey mna pichla jindegi yaad ane se naye jindegi bhul jate hey"

"acha hoga tujse picha chutega…pata nahi kaha se yeah sab ideas aur information milte hey…chal ja coffee banah idiot kahika"

Flashback ends

"kiu boss picha chut gaya na? per khush nahi ho paye…isse to acha hota sachme mujhe bhul jate"

The day passes. Next day evening in Bangalore

Guests have arrived and Abhinash was ready. He was constantly trying Abhijeet 's number but no one is picking the phone "ring to jaraha hey…per bhaiya phone to utha lijiye pls…ek din hi to jaldi ane ko kaha tha aur aap wo bhi…aab mein nidhi ke gherwalo se kya kahu"

Here Abhijeet was coming out of bureau with "firse late hogaya aj jaldi jana tha kya yaar bechare ko kya kya sawal face krne par rahe hoge chalo nikelte hey"

But at the mean time his phone rang it's his informer, who informed that the Iranian people were planning to flee both from Bangalore and Mumbai…and then only fax came from Delhi hq its approval of the mission he asked for. A joint venture of CID Mumbai and CID Bangalore…Abhijeet paused for a minute "duty to koi bhi aj ker lega per mujhe unn logo ko sabak sikhana hey jinhone Daya ke saath aisa…per Abhinash…nahi sagai attend late ker lunga…per yeah kam to khud hi karunga…"

He called ACP Mumbai officially and both of the officials raided at same time in different places…Vivek still present in Mumbai gave lot of information unofficially which he collected during his mission…even ACP Prithviraj, Delhi ACP gave him full power to share the information as this is a quite high profile case with foreign people involved…Daya cannot participate in the raid but took constant information from both places from Nikhil and Vineet.

Both the Iranian guys were arrested one in Mumbai other in Bangalore…the guy arrested from Bangalore was under some doctor supervision and was badly threatened by Abhijeet which according to his doctor can even be dangerous to his life…..

Another guy was caught in Mumbai and headquarters ordered CIDmumbai to shift him to Bangalore the very next was decided that Rajat will accompany him…Daya said "Rajat Bangalore ki ACP Saab to sayed inn dono ko hi kacha chaba jayega…"team laughed but he continued in a serious tone "nahi haso mat tum sab bhi jante ho iss bar uske irade kuch thik nahi hey…to jara samval ke…ek to yeah bideshi hey,dusri baat yeah ki inn ke piche white collers honge to dekh lena ki Abhijeet gusse mein akar aisa kuch na ker dey ki pachtane ka mauka bhi na mile"

"per sir woha team bhi to…"

"Vineet se pata chala ki team usse darte hey aur use kharoos samjhte hey to koi use kuch bolne ka himmat nahi karega…to tum jara dekhna aur fir bhi na mane to mujhe call ker lena.."

Here Abhijeet was back at home in middle of night…he was dog tired he was feeling guilty but still he was not ready to rest. He planned to complete the reports so that he can give these two and their team strict punishment…he found lights turned off in Abhinash's room so he thought of not disturbing him….he went to his room and turned on the laptop…he remembered Vineet telling him "sir yeah dil ki mareez hey mein iski reports apko mail ker dunga aap jara consult ker lena warna kuch uch nich ho jaye to gerber ho jayega"

He decided to check the mails…but a knock initiated at his room door…he closed the laptop and initiated "sorry Abhinash…woe k.."

"pata hey bhaiya aap ACP hey kam ka pressure hota hey per ek din hi to manga tha apse"

"sorry asal mein hamari duty hi kuch aisi"

"ha time nahi hota per ek phone to ker sakte they aap mujhe sab ko jhooti kahani to banana parti sab ke samne.."

"dekho bacha…"

"kya dekhu bhaiya kya? Aap jab se aye ho kabhie mujhe apna bhaiya bapas nahi mila…meine apko aneke liye jarur kaha tha per sirf senior inspector Abhijeet yeah ACP Abhijeet ko nahi caha tha mein…"

"Abhinash dekho tum mein samajh sakta hu per dekho haalat…" he holds Abhinash's arm who jerked it with

"ha haalat…apko pata hey isi haalat ke chalte mein sabse jabbhi apki baat karta hu to serf bachpan ke unn 20 saalo ki uski bad hamara koi nata nahi…isi haalat ke chalte mein apse naraz raha to aap bhi mor ke rahe aa nahi sakte they aap?yaad na sahi ek naye rishte ki suruwat nahi ker sakte they aap ? jo rishta apne Daya se jora wo to aap mujse bhi jor sakte they? Haalat serf haalat bhaiya mujse sab kuch chin liya…"

"tab mujhe khud itna guilt mehsus hota tha aur tab mein iss haalat mein nahi tha ki kisi aur ki takleef samajh saku sirf apnihi takleef dikhai deta tha mujhe…aur sab pey khud pey haalat pey itna gussa ata tha ki tumhare gusse ki ander ki dard ko mein samajh hi nahi saka"

Abhinash sat down on the couch present in Abhijeet's room he seemed to be lost in some other world and Abhijeet first Time in these one and half years felt a urge to hug him and he sat beside him but Abhinash didn't cared he continued in a dreamy tone "pata hey bhaiya jab mein chota tha to ma se jyada apse darta tha,mujhe gussa ata tha ki aap to serf itne se bare he mujse fir bhi mujhe itna daante hey….per jab aap police training kiliye chale gaye aap ki wohi gussa mein miss krne laga…mujhe Ranjan bhaiya kehte they ki babuji nahi hey to aap baap bhai dono ki farz adah kerte hey isiliye itni sakht hey.."

Seeing him stop Abhijeet said "ha mera khayal tha jyada pyar jataunga to tum biger jaoge,.tum her faisla jid mein aker lete they isiliye mein her faisla ke are ajata tha…ma to tumhare jid aur fir rona dhona se pighel jati thi isiliye mein sochta tha ki jab tak tum bare nahi ho jate mein aise hi sakti…"

But Abhinash continued again "pata hey bhaiya mujhe lagta tha ek din aap mujse dost jaise bartav kerenge…mujhe bahut shauk tha ki doctor ban jaunga to do bhai mil ker chutti ke din bahut enjoy kerenge…aap ko yaad hey jab pehli bar aapko chot lagi thi meine kaha tha ki bas kuch din aur uski bad aapki sare treatment mein hi karunga…per wo din aya hi nahi….mein doctor ban gaya naam kamaya per jisne sapna dekha tha mujhe wo banana ki uski saath mei apni koi khusiya share nahi ker paya.."

Abhijeet kept his hand over Abhinash shoulder who looked at him with "bhaiya mein itna bhi gussa nahi tha"

"fir kiu nahi aye tum?"

"kiu ki mein janta tha aapko mein yaad nahi, aur aap nibhayenge bhi to serf farz nibhayenge…rishta nahi…jo pyar jo kuch bhi mere saath aap ker pate wo sab aap ne kiya per kisi aur ke saath…newspaper mein aap dono ki dosti ki kisse ate they,mere jo lawyer dost hey wo aapki farz ki liye lagav ki tareef kerta hey…per issme mein kahi mein nahi tha na bhaiya kahi bhi nahi.."

"nahi bacha tum they…jab jab kabhie duniya wallon ki tane suntan tha mera dil kehta tha ki mera jo bhai mujse rutha hua hey akhir wo kab tak naraj rahega ek bar to ajaye…jab jab daya kisi baat ke liye jid kerta tha mera dil usme merev usi bhai ki jhalak dhundta tha mein jo mere liye ajnabi tha…serf do mulaqat…jab Vineet ki transfer hua to mein use bhi kaha ki ek bar tum se mil le per tumne mana ker diya"

"ha kiuki mein aaap se baat kerna cahta tha…aap Arnav bhaiya Ranjan bhaiya se baat kerte they mere bareme puchte per mujse baat nahi ki kiu bhaiya?"

"mein tumse baat kerne ki himmat hi nahi juta paya…pata hey jindegi mein sirf yeah ek baat hey jo sayed mein kabhie na ker pata…ager tum na ate to.."

"pata hey jab mujhe pata chala aap ko sab yaad agaya to mein next available flight se Mumbai pahucha,…aapko phone kiya to Daya sir ne uthaya…gher gaya to sirf aap dono ki tasveere….aapko pata hey mujhe apki neighbor ne pucha…ki mein kaun hu?unhone kaha ki woha do bhai rehte hey…do bhai?bhayiya fir bhi aap kehenge mein tha? Kaha tha bhayiya?serf Daya aur Daya"

"per ismein uska kya kasur?"

"kuch nahi…sayed mein hi galaat tha…aapse yeaha ane ki bol ke galat kiya…aap aye per wo bhi Daya ki bolne se…"

"Abhinash ek taraf bish saal ka rishta ek taraf 17 saal ka kya chunav kerna itni asaan hey?sirf isliye ki tumhare saath khoon ka rishta hey.."

Abhinash got up with "nahi bhaiya dil ka rishta hi ahm hota hey…aj na mein aap ki dil mein uss jagah pey hu na humara rishta…mujhe aj pata hey apki fikar nahi hui hua to serf mehmano ko jabab dene ki fiker jab ki pehle aap thori der kerte to mujhe chinta hota tha…aap duty Mumbai pey duty kerte they mein hostel mein tension leta tha per aab wo bonding kho chukka hey…aj aap mere liye serf ek special guest they …actually mein serf aapko dikhana cahta tha ki mein kuch ban chukka hu..aapko sabit kerna cahta tha ki mein khud apne faisla le sakta tha…per ek baat bolu bhaiya?"

Abhijeet was looking at Abhinash keenly he nodded

"per jab se aap aye ho na mujhe firse aappe depend hone ka dil ker raha hey…apne to itne saalo se kisipe sare farz sare pyar lutaya per mein to kisike saath rishta hi nahi nibhaya…meine Daya ko majboor kiya na ki aap ko samjha ki eaha bheje per aab aap jab cahe Mumbai ja sakte hey…wo sare majburi jo mere taraf se tha aj se kabhie nahi rehega kabhie nahi.." and he left from the room…

Abhijeet sat back on the bed. His mind recalled the days soon after his memory loss

"**bhaiya aap ko kuch yaad nahi…mein Abhi apka Abhinash.."**

**Nahi hey mujhe yaad sab kehte hey yaad karo yaad karo…nahi ata mujhe yaad chale jao yeaha se sab just leave me alone**

He remembered the days after his mother died

"**aapki bajase mar gayi ma,apko ma yaad nahi thik hey per unki pyar ko to na thukrate…uss pyar ki maan rakh lete ma na sahi bujurg samajh ke…aap qatil ho mere najar mein aap ki kanoon ka to pata nahi per aap mere liye qatil hey kabhie mein aapki shaqal bhi nahi dekhunga…"**

He remembered Abhinash speaking to Daya

"**ha hey wo helpless to mujhe kya? Apko bahut pyar araha hey apne senior pey to jayiye keriye unki khidmat…mujhe to lagta hey wo layek hi nahi hey koi rishte ki…ha yaad nahi thik hey per naye sire se to suruwat kiya ja sakta hey na…per nahi inhe to serf gussa serf chillana hi ata hey…unhe pyar ki vasha samajh kaha ata hey?"**

"**Daya aap mujhe challenge ker rahe hey ki aap unhe unki hasi bapas dilake rahenge to mein aapka challenge swikar kerta hu…kiuki mein apne bhaiya ko janta hu,unhe pyar ki bol samajh nahi ata"**

Abhijeet thought "Daya kiu aur tum kiu nahi…are meine ussper jaan bujh ke hamla kiya to usne bola Abhijeet tumhare liye kuch bhi…mujhe bachane ke liye team ke bhi khilaf ho jata hey wo…jab koi rocky ko nahi samajh paya wo jhat se samajh gaya aur khud apni jaan ki baji laga diya fir bhi wo kiu?tum to mere gusse ke do shabd na samajh paye…do line bol ke apne raste chal diye…bacha they tum thik hey per kuch to samajhte….meine kabhie tum me aur Daya mein compare nahi kiya per tum to khud hi use competitor bana baithe…per aj tumhare baton mein swikwa nahi dard tha wohi dard jo kAbhie mujhe bechain ker jati thi…per aj mein us dard ko dur kerna to dur ki baat bat(share) bhi na ker paya…."

He lied on the bed with closed eyes and forgot to check the medical reports..

**a/n: **

agle chap bhi issi chap ki tarah boring hoga…per kaam chala lo kiuki usi chap mein ayega ek bara sa twist jo decide kerega ki kya Abhijeet bapas Mumbai transfer le payega?


	12. aab kya

**Authors note:**

**Sweetpari Ritesh zehra ****Siya**thanks

**gd bhaiya **imyself like avinash's chrctr…

**rukmani Duoangel95****Princess Angelina-SRIJA****Anjalimahajan****DUO my life****zoomra**thanks

guys I suddenly got an hour tdy so is updating so can't answer ur reviews in detail…just cope up with me and pls give ur reviews…its precious moreover I'm going through tough time so it will help me

**Story:**

Abhijeet lay on bed with closed eyes and forgot to check the medical reports.

On the other hand Abhinash came back in his room and sat on the floor beside his bed…he was suddenly feeling as if he had again lost everything...his mind went back to days 19 years before.

His mother has gone back to Mumbai and after seeing Abhijeet's condition called him there…but his brother….the words still haunt him

**Akela nahi chor sakte mujhe…nahi ata yaad kuch kya karu…dam ghutta hey mera iss yaad labz se bhi…please chor do mujhe apne haal pey…**

His brother used to get angry and hurt himself so he stayed away…he remembered Daya can easily make his brother relax but he never can…. "bhaiya apne to kabhie mujhe jindegi ki koi karwapan face hi kerne nahi diya…mein to aap pey dependent tha mein kaise bara ho jata jhat se? aur jo dard apno ko hota hey wo bahar walo ko thora hi…aj ager hota to sayed Daya bhi panic ker jata per tab aap serf uske senior the…"

He remembered how he reacted when he heard about his mother's death and his brothers lines

**Ha kabhie nahi dikhaunga tumhe shaqal…mere bajase hi wo chal basi tum thik kehrahe ho…nahi dikhunga"**

"bhayiya aap to bare they na..ek baar soch lete ki meine job hi bola gusse mein bola…hurt than a mein…akela ho gaya tha mein…aap hi kehte they na ki mein aap pey gaya hu…to aap kiu nahi samjhe mere narajgi ki piche ki dard ko"

He remembered he consulted all his seniors and proffesors but all had said mre or less the same thing

**Dekho Abhinash tumhae bhai ka thik hone ka chances bohut kam hey,yaad bapas ana to dur ager asehi emotional liability ka stage continue hota raha to sayed wo kabhie nrmal jindegi pey bapas bhi na asake…we can't see any hope**

"ha mera kasur tha ki mein unn sab ki baato per yakin ker ke hath pey hath dhare baitha raha…Daya ne medical science ko jhutla diya aur mein ussi medical science ko only truth man ke intejar karta raha…pata nahi kis din ki?"

**Na gustak hum they..na gustak tum**

**Hey apne apne hisso ki gam…**

**Dil jo kahe na saka….**

And both the brothers spend a sleepless night…

In mumbai Daya was also spending a sleepless night…his heart his sensing some bad thing coming on the way…he was feeling as his Abhi will be in trouble soon…but he cant find any way out of it…

The morning came with lots of tension in each heart

Abhijeet didn't have courage to face Abhinash so he moved out to bureau without checking the medical reports

Abhinash didn't went to his chamber as he was not in a mood to attend patients and went to city hospital to meet Nidhi

Daya moved to bureau earlier…made all the files ready which Rajat have to carry..he even did unofficial works of ACP Bangalore as he knew Abhijeet will be in peak of anger and will not pay any attention to al those

Rajat came to bureau and moved away with the culprit after getting a set of instructions and words of caution from Daya….ACP sir and Rajat were confused as why Daya was so tensed so Rajat asked "baat kya hey sir aap bahut pareshan lag rahe hey?"

"ha Rajat pata nahi…aisa lag raha hey jaise Abhijeet kisi musibat mein fasne wale hey iss sab ko leke…"

"per sir.."

But ACP sir stopped him and said "Rajat tum Daya ki baato ka dhayan rakhna late ho raha hey tum niklo"

Abhijeet was waiting for Rajat and as soon as Rajat arrived with the guy he moved both the culprits to interrogation room…media was present outside creating a lot of chaos..so Abhijeet ordered as "vineet tum aur officers ko leke media ko samhalo per unhe vagane ki jararut nahi..jin white collers ke naam ayenge samne aj hi media ke samne flash hona cahiye…Rajat tum sare file complete kerlo aur humare officer ne jo file tayar kiya uspe bhi sign ker den check ker ke"

Rajat said "sir mein bhi chalo interrogation mein…mumbai CID ka ek representative..'

But he stopped with the fiery eyes of Abhijeet who was warning him through eyes to follow the orders…Rajat murmured with his head down as "wo Daya sir ne kaha tha ki ager aap mujhe na kahe to mein unhe hone…to lagalu sir?"

Vineet giggled while the other officers were confused Abhijeet gave an angry glance to vineet and said in a chewing tone "use to bad mein dekhta hu…tum chalo filhal..vineet daant ander rahe to behtar hoga"

Rajat winked at vineet who instantly stopped laughing and moved to bureau entrance with other officers.

After nearly two hours in mumbai…

All officers were busy in their desk when suddenly Freddy 's phone rang..he picked up the call with

"ha vivek bol"

"sir aap jaldise tv on kijiye Abhijeet sir ki news arahi hey"

"Abhijeet sir ki news?"

Daya stood up instantly..purvi and sachin exchanged glances and pankaj went to call ACP sir..

"sir sawal mat kijiye news lagayiye jaldise"

ACP sir came out of his cabin and Freddy switched the news

**Bangalore CID ki ACP ki torture se aya heart attack aropi ko-kaha jaraha heyki uss Iranian citizen ko dil ki baimari thi fir bhi ACP Abhijeet Srivastav ne kiya unn pey bedardi se torture aur embassy ne bhi jhar liya apna palla kehke ki koi record nahi hey unn logo ki unke pass…**

**Bisasniya sutro se jankari mila hey ki ACP Srivastav ne apni jatti varas nikalne ke liye kiya yeah sab..unke behteren dost aur former colleague mumbai cid ki snr inspctr Daya pey hamla ke iljam tha inper…unke saath they mumbai cid ke snr inspctr Rajat chaliye dekhte hey unka kya kehna hey..**

"snr inspctr Rajat aap kaya kehnge iss bardat ke bareme?"

"dekhiye jo bhi hua wo serf ek hatsa tha aur ACP saab jo bhi ker rahethey wo serf ek routine ke tahet mamuli sakti thi"

"sunne mey aya hey ki ager yeah snr inspctr Daya ki mamla.."

But Rajat cut the reporter off with

"dekhiye hum log jo desh ke liye lrte hey unke liye rishta aur farz ko kabhie mixed nahi kerte…"

"suna hey jo cardiologist ko bulaya gaya wo ACP sir ke bhai ka fiancé hey?"

"wo Cid ka appointed doctor hey aap log yeah sawal hq se kijiye"

And Rajat left the place…Abhijeet didn't came in front of media

**A/n:**

Guys review…and sorry for spell mistake


	13. pukaar

**Author's note:**

I'm here once again just a visit…

**Shilpa,** asli blast abhie baki hey

**Zoomra,gd bhayiya, cid lovers, duoangel95, srija, rukmani, priya, nitu, sira, jyoti,zehra, sira, katiiy, adk , sweetpari, **thanks

**ritesh,** again I peeped out of box…surprise again

**Story:**

Daya ACP and all others were shocked..Purvi was first to react "mein Rajat ko phone karti hu" she called but no one answered the call.

Daya impatiently started pacing up and down with "mujhe pata tha yeah Abhijeet garbar karega…Rajat ko itna samjhaya per koi fayda nahi" and he moved to bureau landline..Nikhil said in tension "sir aap tension na ley aap ki tabiyet…"

"just shut up Nikhil inn faltu baton pey concentrate kerna choro"

ACP sir didn't react anything as just sat down on a chair nearby…Freddy came forward with " sir aap thik to hey na?"

ACP sir nodded absent mindedly with "Abhijeet ka career ….sayed aab…wo.."

Daya and Freddy exchanged glances and Sachin said "mein Salunkhe saab ko bulake lata hu" and he left..Freddy gave a glass of water to ACP sir and Daya dialed CID Bangalore…he took the details officially and then ordered Nikhil to gather minute unofficial details from Vineet..Purvi was continuously trying Rajat's number and atlast Rajat picked up the call.

"hello Rajat kya hey yeah sab?"

Daya just finished the call and asked for Purvi's cell…and he turned the phone to speaker.

"haan Rajat ander kya hua tha? Tum ne jo press walo ko kaha wo mat dahurao"

"sir Abhijeet sir bahut gusse mein they aur wo aadmi bar bar bas yeahi bol raha tha ki wo bideshi hey, bahut bare pahuch hey aur fir aapki halat ko leke taunt kiya aur aapko wo…wo bahut kuch kehne lage aapki kidnapping ki dino ko leke…to achanak Abhijeet sir gusse mein aaker unpe lappet pare aur bahut pitne lage…to achanak use chest pain hone lag gaya…aur Abhijeet sir ki gusse pe to aap jante hi hey…unhone kuch dhayan hi nahi diya…meine rokne ki koshish kiya to unhone suna tak nahi…fir achanak wo admi behosh ho gaya aur Nidhi ji ko CID ki taraf se bulaya gaya…media wohi pey thi to un logo ko bhi pata chal gaya…"

"Abhijeet kaha hey?"

"wo abhie Nidhi ji aur Abhinash ke saath bureau ki cafeteria hume HQ bhi jana hey samajh nahi araha hey kya kahu"

Sachin came forward with "jo aapne press ko kaha"

But Daya protested with "nahi sach hi bolna per pura nahi wo taunt wala part mat bolna…"

But he stopped getting another voice through phone "Rajat sir bhaiya pey kisi baat ka asar hi nahi hota…meine aur Nidhi ne itna samjhaya ki wo admi marne wala hey…to report mein kahe dey ki use pehle hi daura par chukka tha..aur thora bahut makeup kar dey…per nahi unhe to sacchai ka danka bajana hey…"

"Abhinash…"

"rehene dijiye…unko koi kuch nahi samjha sakta mein chalta hu jate waqt Nidhi ko bhi drop kerna hey.."

Rajat came back to phone with "sir Abhijeet sir sayed kuch chupane ko tyar nahi honge ..to"

"use mein samjha dunga…tum serf itna kehna ki wo admi apne piche ke bare logo ke dam pey rob jhar raha tha to Abhijeet ne dhamkaya aur aise hi mamuli investigation ke dauran uski chest pain start ho gaya usn complain kiya per kuch kerne ki paheli hi wo behosh ho gaya…"

"ok sir…per Abhijeet sir.."

"mein samjha dunga"

And he turned off the speaker and gave the phone to Purvi who "jo bhi ho hume infrm kerte rahena" and cut the call.

Daya turned and found ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe looking at the TV flashing the news that doctor has declared that the Iranian guy will be dead any moment…his condition being very serious.

Daya sighed and called up Abhijeet who picked up the call in very first ring with "Daya pata nahi yaar aab kya hoga…kal Vineet ne mujhe iss bareme agah kiya tha per uljhano ki bich mere dimag se hi nikal gaya..yaar wo mar jayega sayed…mein…" he said in a dry tired tone

"bosss….please dekho shant karo apne dimag ko…chalo relax…aur suno sach bolna achi baat hey per kuch soch samajh ke bolna he hey na?"

"matlab?"

"HQ ki enquiry commission ke samne sab kuch mat bol dena dhyan se suno " and he repeated the matter with "samajh gaye?"

Abhijeet replied in a smiley tone "ha bhai samajh gaya"

"hmm…akhir sharp shine jo ho…acha aur chinta mat karna…hum sab hey na…aur Rajat hey na woha wo samhal lega thik hey? Aur koi bhi problem ho to phone kerna thik hey?"

"Daya tu ayega iha?" Abhijeet asked in a broken tone which pinched all the hearts of the listeners…

**Tere hare k burai pey…daante vo dost**

**Gam ki ho dhup to chaya bane tera vo dost**

Sachin and Nikhil bit their lips and Freddy and Purvi has tears in their eyes…the two seniors glanced at each other but Daya maintained his calm "Abhi…acha mein ajayunga…"

"jaldi ajana yaar please"

"ha ha..aj hi ticket ka intejam kerta hu aur jaise hi ticket mile ajaunga…khush?chal aab mera boss aise pareshan acha nahi lagta na.."

"mein thik hu..sab samhal bhi lunga per tu der mat ker jaldi aja…"

"ha babah…tumhe pareshani mein akela thori chor sakta hu…chalo ticket milte hi phone karunga…thik aur ha Rajat ko meine sab samjha diya…tum serf apna khayal rakhna thik?"

"ha thik hey ..bye"

Daya cut the call and turned towards others..his face was telling that he was fighting hard with his tears…Dr. Salunkhe intiated "Abhijeet…wo Abhijeet jise hum sab hummese sabse strng dekhte aye hey wo aise tut jayega.."

Daya replied in a painful dreamy tone "wo woha bilkul akela ho gaya hey…kaam personal life sab mein tanha…use apna gusse dikhane ki aadat hey…baat baat pey gussa ho jane ki aadat hey…ACP sir se masohara lene ki aadat hey..per inn der saalo mein humne use rishta rakha to serf ek formality ka..sayed aj jo ho raha hey sab ki bajah hamara wo faisla hey…"

Nikhil protested as "per ager wo jana nahi cahte to mana ker dete na?"

Freddy who was already in tears cut in an angry tone as "kaise mana kerte Nikhil…koi kasam jo unke raste pey agayi.."

Daya looked up at Freddy and Sachin added "jana to wo bhi cahte honge…unke dil mein bhi tarap to hogi na apne bhai ke liye…per unhe to apne jindegi ki bajah aur apne rishte mein chunav kerna para…waqt ki mar se to wo usi pal kamjoor per gaye to aj kaise hum unhe strong dekhne ki umid ker sakte hey jab ki unhe apni taqat chor ke ageh barna para…kya yeah bhi koi agey barna hota hey? Freddy tumse Vivek dur gaya per uska rishta uska haq to nahi…Vineet dur hey per Rajat sir Purvi se uska naata to nahi tuta,..per Abhijeet sir ko to akela..' he stopped with a lump in throat.

Nikhil again protested "aap ka matlab Daya sir aur ACP sir.."

Daya cut him with "ha Nikhil…Abhinash ki baato se hurt hoke meine Abhijeet ko sazza de diya…bahut hurt ker diya use" and he turned to ACP sir who seemed to turn more old just in some hours 'sir mein jau?"

"ha tum niklo"

"sir ek achi information bhi hey…wo enquiry commission ki ek member Asha bhi hey..to sayed wo baat ko samjhe.."

ACP stood up with "sach Daya?"

"ha sir..vineet confirmed news diya hey.."

"tumne Abhijeet ko.."

"sir ager use bata deta to kuch chupane ko tyar nahi hota…sab ugal deta Asha ko per commission pey aur bhi member honge aur itni saal bad Asha kaise legi matter ko..mein risk nahi lena cahta..e bar Abhijeet written submit ker dey fir Asha se mil ke bhi wo bat nahi palat payega…aur aap sab ne to suna hi Abhinash ke baatein…sachai ka bhoot chara hey us ski dimagh pey.."

Freddy said assuringly "job hi ho Asha jarur pure mamle lo samjhegi.."

"hmm..dekhte hey..waise sir aap ne mera rejoining forward ker diya kya…"

"nahi per"

"to sir use vul jaiye…mere medical basis ki chutti extend karwa dijiye…senior inspector hone ki bajase jo mein mover nahi le sakta wo mein ACP Abhijeet ke bhai ban ke to le paunga..lawer se bhi milna hey nikalta hu sir"

He moved towards entrance and then turned "Freddy Vivek ko jara bula doge?"

"ji sir mein use aap keg her jane ko bold eta hu"

Salunkhe told in a worried tone "Daya tum abhi bhi pura fit nahi ho…itni stress..tumhe jyada vag daur kerne se exertion ho jata hey…abhi bhi…"

"dr…saab mein iha baithe baithe Abhi ki khabre suntan rahunga to relax rahunga?pehli bar to usne sahara manga..aj tak dusro ko sahara dene wala phli baar to apni takleef bayan ki usne…fir bhi mein na jau?"

Nikhil said in concern tone "per aap akele?"

"nahi akela nahi isiliye to Vivek ko bulaya..waise bhi uski jarurat per sakti hey case mein.."

Just then Freddy's phone rang…Vivek asked him about the proceedings…and after updating him Freddy delivered him Daya's message to which he readily agreed..

After the call ACP sir told in a strng tone "tum sab fiker mat karo..jab ruh ka bulawa ata hey na to murde bhi jag uthte hey…tumhare Daya sir ka fit hona kya bari baat hey"

Daya smiled and left…

He went to his home met with Vivek discussed about the pros and cons…went to a lawyer then booked a ticket then returned to home…Daya tried Abhijeet number but it was not reachable so he tried the land line..

Abhinash picked it up

"helo Abhinash mein Daya…Abhijeet kaha hey?"

He got a cold response as "apne kamre mein so rahe honge"

Daya checked the time it was 10pm at night "acha wo case?"

Again a cold reply "wo Admi mar gaya"

"oh no…acha suno tum Abhi ko bata dna ki kal rat 8 baje ki flight hey mera…uska phone.."

"abhie bhi kuch baki hey?"

"kya matlab?"

"nahi apki laparwai ke bajase pahele hi bhayiya ki jindegi mein ek daag per chukka tha aab career pey bhi aap hi ki bajasre…to aur bhi kuch baki hey?"

"tum kahena kya cahte ho"

"Apki badla hi to le rahe they bhaiya uss admi se…aj pata hey kitno ko jabab dena para mujhe…bhaiya ko kitni sarmindigi hui?aj ma hoti to unpe kya biitti soch sakte ho aap?per nahi aap kaise samjhoge yeah bhi hey…akhir bhai bol dene se hi koi bhai thora hi banta hey…koi apse thora hi sawal kerenge…jyada se jyada apki dosti per naaz kerenge…apno ki takleef aap kya janoge..akhir hey to ek anaath.."

But the sentence was stopped in between with a loud shout as "Abhinash" and a thud sound with "bhaiya aapne mujh per hath…" but the line got disconnected

**a/n: **so now it's over at last…reviews guys…now Abhinash turning to full negative character for u all?


	14. dor

**Author's note:**

**guest **thank u

**priya**,**srija, sira **thanks dear

**zehra **pls yaar sab ko itna shaqqi nazar se na dekho

**kkkloveu **I was missing ur review riya now im back bt I wl nt be so regular as earlier…hope u understand..

**ritesh **thanks dear…im now back…but u know wat I myself hate a late updator bt vim forced to be so

**zoomra **dnt be sad evrythng will b fine..bt how?lets c

**jyoti **aab to saza nahi dogi na? *puppy face* bt ha mjhe tumhari sayeri sunni sorry parni hey…pls…

**katiiy **thanks koi to mila meri jaise sochne wali

**rukmani, cid lovers **thanks

**r and r **agayi mein aur duo ko juda kerne wale se to mein bhi khafa hu isiliye to aj kal fw wala cid nahi dekhti…huh

**gd bhaiya **im trying my best to updte soon…sry fr making all of u wait and

thanks to all

**Story:**

Daya got tensed and tried the line but got no response…his head started spinning and he was feeling restless. Words were banging on his ears…

**Aap kya ker rahe they khare khare kidnapping ka tamasha dekh rahe the?**

**Bhaiya ne jo apke ird gird apni life bana rakhi hey dats not practical.**

**Akhir rishta kya hoti hey aap kya samjhenge**

**Akhir hey to aap ek aanath**

**Bhayiya aap ne mujhper haath…**

His head started throbbing badly and he felt all things blurred he can feel that he can be unconscious any moment

He gathered all his strength and called Rajat… "hello Raaajat tttuum….tum ekk…kaam kerrr ker sakte ho?"

"sir aap thik to hey na kya hua sir?aap ki saanse kiu ful rahi hey?sir?"

"please…tttum tum abhiiiie ke abhie Abhii Abhijjeet ki ghar jao…please…"

"per baat kya hey sir woha sab thik to hey aur aap r u all right?"

"I'm ok…u just go"

Daya cut the call and threw the phone aside he himself fall on the bed with a thud. He can feel the softness and started cried loudly… "hha hu mein aaanath…hu…per mere mere bbbhai se mera rishta tumhhare uusss khoon ki rishte se barker hey bahut bara….Abhi im sorry meeeine tummmhe akela ker diya boss im sorry"

And he started crying badly and loudly…he rebreed days spend with his brother and slammed his hand hard and he just wants to hug his Abhi tightly

Here Rajat was tensed, he was in his hotel room with Vineet when he got the call…he said "Vineet tum abhie gher jao mujhe kahi jana hey"

"kaha sir?aur Daya sir ne kya kaha?"

Rajat told all the matter with "yaha ka to pata nahi per mujhe Daya sir thik nahi lag rahe they…wo abhie bhi pure tarah se fit nahi hue…upper se itni stress aur nk baatein sunke lag raha tha ki kuch bahut bara hua hey..kahi unhe firse.." Vineet placed a hand over Rajat's shoulder…who continued as "jindegi pata nahi kya imtehan lena cahti hey…der saal ki duriya…"

"sir…"

"Vineet mujhe Abhijeet sir ke gher jana hey..tum…"

"ha sir mein bhi chalunga aap ke saath aj waise bhi bureau mein koi kaam nahi hey…aur sir mein Nikhil ko call ker deta hu wo Daya sir ke gher chala jayega…"

"ha yeah thik rahega"

Just then Vineet's phone rang..he said aloud "Abhijeet sir?"

And he received the call with "ji sir wo hum actually.."

But he was cut by the ordering tone of Abhijeet… "ek kaam karo Rajat ke hotel mein ek double bed book karwa do…"

"ji sir per room kiski naam pey?"

"mere naam pey…aur mein luggage ke saath hotel pahuch raha hu"

"sir aap hotel?"

"kiu koi problem hey?"

"ji nahi sir..to jo kerne ko kaha gaya hey wo karo"

And he cut the call. Rajat had already ordered Nikhil to reach Daya's place and got the information about Vivek accompanying Daya…so after cutting the call and discussing with Vivek he called Abhijeet and gave him information about Daya's call and Nikhil's information.

Abhijeet became worried "pata nahi kya kya sunaya hoga usne aur wo pagal to sab kuch apne dil pey laga leta hey pata nahi kya haal ho raha hoga uska"

"per sir baat kya hey?"

"aake batata hu…aur ha Vivek ka bhi room book kerwa dena…aur Vineet se thora rude ho gaya use sorry bhi bol.."

"sir hum log aapko jante hey…aap yeah batayiye aap abhie hey kaha?"

"raste mein hu..abhi 10 min mein pahuch raha hu…"

And they cut the call…Vinet went to do all formalities and then came back with "sir akhir baat kya hey?"

"lagta hey Abhinash ne sara gussa aur varas Daya sir per nikal diya aur Abhijeet sir iss bat ko leke kuch bara hi jhagra ker chuke hey"

Vineet said "pata nahi Abhinash ji ki Daya sir se dushmani kya hey"

Rajat protested with "nahi Vineet yeah haq khone ka dar insaan se bahut kuch kerwata hey…tum nahi samjhoge"

"per sir.."

"Vineet abhie ane do sir ko fir pata chalega na kya baat hey"

After 15 minutes Abhijeet reached hotel and shifted in his room then called ACP sir "sir commission se hamari mulaqat ho chuki hey wo log apne report banayenge fir asli jach suru hogi"

"wo to thik hey per tum thik ho…?"

"ji sir…aur sir Rajat ko bhi puri investigation hone tak eahi rukna parega..wo matlab.."

"arey thik hey koi baat nahi…waise panel mein Asha thi na?"

"ha sir isliye Daya ki baat cheri nahi gayi…per akele mein bahut daant sunni pari ki iss gusse ko leke kuch nahi hosakta mein waise ka waisa hi hu pata nahi kab yeah adat jayegi aur fir Rajat ko bhi daant diya usne.." complained Abhijeet innocently

"wo kiu?" asked ACP sir amused who was feeling relief after hearing his son's voice

"kaha ki use ana nahi cahiye tha…Daya ko ana cahiye tha…kaha ki mere dimag mein jab gusse ka chingari jalta hey tab serf wohi tik pata hey…"

He heard his boss laughing under his throat…he also felt relaxed…Freddy has informed him about the broken ACP so he decided to show he is fine…and he succeded…he after just confirming everything all right cut the phone casually.

Then he sat down on the bed…tears were forming in his eyes…his phone rang…it was Freddy who was there with ACP sir, he thanked him and told him that Nikhil has already reached Daya's place but they haven't informed anything about that to ACP sir…Abhijeet said in a requesting tone "Freddy ager Daya puri tarah se thik na ho to use ane mat dena wo manega nahi per tum jante ho na kaise manana hey use.."

"ha sir per achanaq hua kya?"

"wo wwooo"

"thik hey sir rahene dijiye…sayed Abhinash ka mamla ho…wo apki bhai hey.."

"nahi Freddy…" and he looked at Rajat and Vineet then started with "Daya ne phone kiya tha…aur Abhinash ko to tum jante ho…." And he blurted out all the matter…then he cut the call and hide his face in his palms…he was at the verge of losing a battle within..

Rajat came up to him and kept a hand over his shoulder… "sir Daya sir thik honge..aap"

Just then Vineet's phone rang Nikhil was on the call…

He received the call with speaker mode "hello"

"mein Daya sir ke gher gaya tha…wo mujse mile nahi darwaje se hi bhaga diya mujhe par wo thik hey unhone kaha jinhone veja unhe jake ki sipahi ghayel hua hey per abhie usme itna dam baki hey ki wo apno ke pyar se apni takleef bhula sake "

A small smile crept on Rajat and Abhijeet's lips…Vineet looked at them and said "unka messege pahuch gaya acha chalo bye"

Abhijeet sighed and said "Rajat mein thori der akela.."

"ji sir..chalo Vineet"

Abhijeet lied on the bed with a feel of shame a feel of proud he can't describe the feelings…he had to choose but between whom how…

**Uljhan suljhe na rasta sujhe na **

**Jau kaha mein jau kaha**

**Khare do rahe per yeahi puchu ghebra ker**

His thought ran with "Daya kiu diya yaar tune apni qasam yaadash jane ki sajah kam thi jo bapas ane ki bhi saja mila mjhe? Na Abhinash ko dil se nikal sakta hu na tujhe? Mein…"

He can't think anymore he let himself cry…

Rajat and Vineet entered Rajat's room Rajat looked at watch and said "raat ho chuki hey tum yeahi ruk jao"

"nahi sir mein chalta hu filework bhi complete kerna hey"

"ok bye take care…aur suno"

"ji sir.."

"kal..matlab.."

"mein woha ajayunga sir…aur aap fiker mat kijiye aap aur Abhijeet sir dono hi iss iljam se bali ho jayege"

Rajat smiled and Vineet went out

Rajat sat back and started remembering the scene at the interrogation room

His ears buzzed with Abhijeets lines "Daya ko kidnap kiya than a tune…uski jaban band kiya than a tune…wo jis ki ek haath parte tere jaise criminals khud ko bhul jate hey usko majbur kiya tune..tujhe to mein"

His thoughts ran "ager wo admi khud nab hi marta to bhi Abhijeet sir use klya ker dalte…unki gussa bhi to jays hey…akhir kanoon ki agey bhi kuch…pata nahi inn dono ki rishte ko kya naam diya jaye? Acha Abhijeet sir ne dinner kiya bhi hoga yeah…puchu jake?nahi naraz ho gaye to…ha Daya sir ko phone kerta hu…per so gaye to?nahi aj unhe nind nahi ane wali..ker hi leta hu"

He ranged Daya who picked up the call with "Rajat Abhi thik to hey na?"

His voice was broken and dull…his heavy breathing was heard over the phone…Rajat assured him with "sir wo to hotel chale aye hey pata nahi sir dinner bhi kiya hoga yeah nahi..waise aap log kal kab arahe hey?aur aap thik to hey na aap ki awaj…"

"im ok rajat…10 baje pahuch jayenge"

"hum log tab sayed hq mein honge to aap log hotel ajana woha room.."

"nahi Vivek ke pass jo sabot hey use sayed Abhi ki saza kam ho jaye isiliye hum hq jayenge…tum ek kaam karo Abhi ko jara dekh lo aur kuch khila bhi do..mein call karunga to jhat se paker lega…aur ka lane nahi dega to tum dekh lo"

"ji sir mein rakhta hu"

But Rajat didn't have courage to face broken Abhijeet the one who was strength for all to see him broken is a tough job…so he lied down on bed thinking about wat to come on their way..

**a/n: **so review guys…the story is near to end…most of u have guessed what to come right? Still carry on reading


	15. pactawa dard yeah aur kuch

**Authors note:**

I'm not well mentally so can't thank all individually but thanks to all…specially those who liked Abhinash…

**Story:**

Here Abhinash was also going through same pain he was holding a photo of his childhood in which he was a boy of 12 years and his brother a handsome Youngman was lying over grass bed in open field. His room was dark and silent the voices that can be heard are of his sobbing and mumbling.

Flashback starts

His mother was beating him...She has received a complaint from his school…he was only 9 years but a stubborn kid he was not crying nor repenting. Abhijeet came in with "ma kya ho raha hey?"

"mujse nahi apne ladle se puch.."

"kya hua Abhi?"

He ran to his bhaiya and complained "bhaiya meine Rajib ko halka sa dhakka diya tha to uska sar for gaya to mein kya karu?"

"dhakka kiu diya?" came a cold question

"wo mere class mein sameer hey na jo apne bua ke pass rehta hey use Rajib ne aanath kaha to mujhe gussa aya…issliye"

Abhijeet kneeled and said in most loving tone "ma aap mar rahi thi ise isne to garv ka kaam kiya isne rishto ki mayina samjha dusro ki ijat ko samjha…I am proud of u bhai"and hugged him

Flashback ends

"bhaiya aj to aap ko sharam arahi hogi na?pata nahi yeah sab kaise nikel gaya muh se….mene apko promise kiya tha ek acha doctor ke sath acha insaan banunga per mein to apke bhai hone ki layek hi nahi ban paya." he rubbed his tears roughly… "apne thik kiya mujhe mara…aapne…"

He remembered the moment again

**Abhijeet heard what he said came forward and gave a loud slap…only what Abhinash can utter is "bhaiya apne mujhe thappr.."**

**Because he himself was repenting the next moment what he said but words once told can't be taken back… Abhijeet snatched the receiver and put it down with loud thud.. "kya kahe rahe they tum?mein apne jis bhai ko janta tha wo kabhie yeah nahi bol sakta…wo bhi Daya ko"**

"**bhayiya wo mein mein dil se nahi…"**

"**what do u mean by dil se nahi….ha?"**

"**pata nahi kais bhayiya mein unse khafa raheta hu per mein aise…mein "**

"**chup ekdam chup"roared the voice and he shivered just like his childhood… Abhijeet continued "ha aanath kaha na tumne use? Ha hey wo anath per rishto ki ijjat tumse jyada kerna janta hey wo…rishte nibhane ki hunar hey usme…aur kya keh rahe they uske liye career dao pey lagah raha hu? Ha hu..aur age bhi karunga cahe career tabah ho yeah jaan dena pare..piche nahi hatunga mein aur ttumhe meri fiker kiu hone lag gayi?"**

"**bhayiya wo sab hospital ,mein aur wo Nidhi sab aise sawal itni baatein mera dimag kuch soch.."**

"**kuch sun liya na tumne aj thori sarmindigi hui hey na? per itni din jab as a senior inspector as an ACP usi shaqs ki karname tumhari sar ucha kerta raha tab to tumhe bara acha laga..per kabhie socha ki uss kamiyabi ki bajah ya hey? Yeah aanath…iski saath ne mujhe kamiyab banaya barna mein to khud ko kho chukka tha" his voice trembles in end..**

**Abhinash was fighting his tears he replied unintentionally "per ager uss din apki kidnapng ager ki waqt wo.."**

"**nahi hey wo jimmedar.."Abhijeet's wet answer came abruptly.. "usne sirf apni senior ki orders follow kiye…jo ki ek junior ki farz hey per bad mein sne jo kiya wo uska farz nahhi tha..ek dost ek bhai ek sahara ek lauta yaadgar rishta sab sab…per aj tum mre galtiya ginwa rahe ho"**

"**bhayiya mein apka bhai.."**

"**ooo aur iss rishte ka dava tab to nahi kiya when I was at zero aur aj jo ker pa rahe ho na wo bhi Daya ki ahsan ke badle…"**

**Abhinash was hell shocked he whispers "ahsaan?"**

"**ha…agar wo qasam na deta to mein kabhie na ata eaha..khair job hi hua aab mein aur uss qasam ki chlte ek anjaan khoi hui rishte ki saath nahi chal sakta"**

**He went in his room packed the luggage and came out and went towards main door.. Abhinash stopped him with "bhaiya aap kaha ja rahe hey?"**

"**mein tumhe jabab dena jaruri nahi samajhta filhaal itna jnlo ki mein gher chor raha hu aur inquiry khatam hone ke bad jald se jald seher bhi chor dunga"**

"**per aap aise.."**

**Ühun…yeah galti mat kerna mujse personal sawal jabab kerne ka haq meine siwaye Daya ko aj tak kisi ko nahi diya"**

**And he stormed out leaving Abhinash alone again…forever**

Abhinash was thinking all this and then smiled painfully "bhaiya aap ko pata hey mujhe Australia jane ka bahut bar offer aya per meine kabhie accept nahi kiya-ki kabhie kabhie aap thik ho jay to mein apke pass rahe saku;per mein to apke bhai kahelan ki layek hi nahi hu…" he looked at the photo and said "kitna kuch kehna tha apse per der saal kafi nahi hua…pata hey mein apne doctori ki final exam mein first aya tha,per koi garv kerne wala tha hi nahi..apke her kamiyabi per Daya bhai ne garv kiya per mein to akela tha na…."

he paused again smiled "Daya bhai- yeahi kehta than a jab aapki kidnapping ki pehle mein unse mila tha do bar Mumbai wo apse darte they…kitna sharmate they…bahut ban gayi thi humari per aap dono ko hi daant dete they…Daya bhai to aap keg her ate hey nahi they wo to meine raste se le aya tha…aur wo kaise lal pila. Hahahaha.." he stopped sighed painfully "

"mera research Internationally appreciated hua aur Australia ke lab min ussper kaam ho raha hey…per kise batau apni kamiyabi? Apki her ek mission ki kamiyabi aap dono ne mil ke celebrate kiya…per mein? Mera birthday pey gher pey koi gift dene wala bhi nahi aur aap dono ne to ek dusre ke birthdays ko memorable banate gaye…koi complicated patient handle kerne ki stress mein kabhie kisise share nahi ker paya..koi tha hi nahi per Daya bhai aur apki pass to ek dusri ki taqat humesha rahi…bhayiya mein gussa tha Daya bhai se kiuki mera ek lauta sahara mera bhaiya mere papa ki kami bhi jisne pura ker diya wo mujse chin gaye uss kidnapping mein aur media wale to kahe hi diya tha ki Daya bhai majud khare kidnapping…fir ma…bhayiya aap ko bhai to mil gaya per mujhe bhaiya nahi mila na…per aj meine sach mein…aur kuch nahi to uss ek waqt ke bhai pukar ka laaj hi rakh leta..mein rishto ki kabil nahi hu isiliye bhagban ne chin liya tha.."

**Meine ki suraaj ki tamanna**

**apne haath jalaye…**

**apne haath jalaye…**

**mere sapne aansu banke **

**mere aankh mein aye…**

**mujhe yakin tha **

**aab nahi hey ki hum fir milenge**

Tears were rolling his cheeks but he rubbed it with "bhaiya aap nahi mein use pehle saher desh chor dunga aur kis ass se rahu…aj he unn logo se contact ker leta hu..aur Nidhi se registry ki baat bhi ker leta hu"

He stood up and moved towards laptop..his eye falls on his mothrs photo. "acha hua ma aap chali gayi warna na hum dono ek dusre ko chor psate na saath jee pate…ghutte rahete aur aap ko bhi chaen nahi ata..acha hua"and he moved

That night three souls… brothers were in pain…one was taking most difficult decision of his life one is choosing the most difficult choice and other repenting on his decision…

Next morning came on its way to all sleepless eyes. Abhijeet and Rajat went off to HQ Abhijeet didn't seem a bit tensed as if he can face whatever the punishment..

They reached HQ and found Daya and Vivek already there. Vivek handed over some reports to Rajat and briefed over all the findings…Vineet also being their added points on behalf of Bangalore CID..Abhijeet was about to join them when Rajat signaled him that he will manage and then towards Daya Abhijeet nodded. H went near Daya who was standing with his back towards Abhijeet… "Daya…"

"hmm"

"Ïdher dekh"

"kyya boss" he turned…his face was red and Abhijeet can easily feel he is not well..

"tu thik to hey na"

"haa fit hu" and he tried to move towards Rajat and co. but his steps were not strong and Abhijeet held him "tujhe fir se wohi takleef….aabey tujhe to tej bukhar hey,tu hotel ja abhie ke abhie…" he turned to call Vivek but Daya stopped him "nahi.."

"kya nahi"

"mein eahi rahunga wo samne ke cafeteriamein…tum ajayoge to saath jayenge"

"per tere"

"please Abhi…mjhe tumhare ass pass rehna hey"

Abhijeet looked at his brother…and nodded… he turned found the discussion over so moved ahead "Vivek tum dono cafeteria mein ruko…Daya ki tabeeyet jyada kharab ho to hotel ley jana…Rajat chale?"

Vineet came forward and hugged Rajat with "sir everything will be all right.."

Daya patted Abhijeet on his back with "boss kisi bhi tarike ka sawal ho gussa mat hona pls.."

Both Rajat and Abhijeet smiled and nodded assuring…Vivek also assured them and Abhijeet once again repeated his warning to Vivek about Daya went in…

**A/n:** reviews…I know this chap is not according to ur expectations…I wrote it for myself….but still if u read till end review..


	16. life goes on

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**For chap 14**

**Shilpa, cid freak, srija, rukmani, zoomra, Gd bhaiya, katiiy, ritesh, kkkloveu, crafty duo **thanks to all of you

**For chap 15**

**Khushi, katiiy, rukmani, Gd bhaiya, sirra, srija, **thanks to u all

**Confident girl, **chalo dekhe iss chap mein sab sahi hua yeah nahi

**Duo angel **arey thank you for such a good review

**Shilpa **me too want that so let's c

**Cidlovers **now there will be duo oh no trio scenes

**Zoomra **nahi uske jane se pehle kuch hoga…kuch bonding…aise hi jane nahi dungi

**Aditi **thank you dear I was waiting for such a review thanks

**And thanks to all the guests.**

**Story:**

After 2hours of impatient waiting Rajat Abhijeet came out along with the panel members….media people surrounded them. Daya Vivek and Vineet came out f cafeteria. Daya was studying Abhijeet's expression carefully… there was a relax expression but his eyes were telling a loss. Something that even Daya can't read. Vineet murmured "Rajat sir ko dekh ke to lag raha hey sab thik nahi bahut thik hey…ek nayi si taqat dikh raha hey unme"

Vivek was looking at Abhijeet Daya Rajat and Vineet one by one and then at the faces of panel members.

Asha declared to press people as "commission ko aj kuch aisa sabot mila hey jisse sabit ho chukka hey ki wo Iranian citizen bakehi guneghar they to ACP Abhijeet per bekusar per dabav aur torcher ki jo iljaam thaw o bebuniyad sabit hoti hey"

Another member continued "per jaise ki unki custody mein hua yeah hatsa to unki bhi jimmedari banti hey. CID Bangalore ki team aur CID Mumbai ki baton se saaf hoti hey ki ager wo thora careful hote to yeah hatsa sayed nahi hota. Isliye hum ne yeah faisla liya hey ki ACP Abhijeet ko demote kiya jata hey senior inspector ki post pey"

Daya bit his lips and turned and went aside…he was feeling guilty he was cursing his luck his decision of letting Rajat comes. Vivek eyed Daya but he didn't moved because he knew that Daya need to be alone…he was waiting for what more to come from the panel. Vineet was looking at the panel with careful expression

Asha continued "aur former ACP Abhijeet ne apni transfer ki application bhi hume diya jo ki manjoor kiya gaya hey. Aur wo ek hafte bad wo naye duty join kerenge. Aur senior inspector Rajat bhi woha majood they to unke bhi jimmedari banti thi jo ki wo bhi nibha nahi paye. To isliye unhe bhi ek hafte ki liye suspend kiya jaraha hey aur wo order Mumbai CID ko forward kiya gaya hey"

Vineet turned towards Rajat who found the questioning gaze and relaxed him through eyes. After more half an hour of question time media leaves from the place. All the panel members went back except Asha. Vineet came forward. Rajat patted him "are aab relax ho jao sab thik ho gaya…" Vineet closed his eyes took a deep breath and hugged Rajat with "thank u Asha maam"

Abhijeet smiled..Asha nodded with "are meine kya kiya"

Vineet got separated and said "hum to dar hi gaye aab sab.."

Vivek came forward looked at Abhijeet with thank god look and then turn towards Asha with "maam apke bareme sabse bahut suna tha especially Freddy sir se…unhe to yakin tha aap iss case ko dekh rahe hey to sab thik hi hoga…"

"tum Vivek hona?"

"ji maam…"

"waise tumhare Freddy sir ko Abhijeet sir per bharosa nahi tha?ager mein na bhi hoti to bhi sab thik hi hota"

"fir bhi maam…areeey mein Freddy sir ko phone kerta hu…tv to wo dekh chuke honge fir bhi.." he turned to Abhijeet with "sir wo Daya sir"

"hmm mein dekh chukka hu"

Vineet and Rajat also got busy in phone call to Nikhil Purvi

Abhijeet said "Asha thanks"

"aab aap bhi? Yeah kisliye?"

"transfer manjoor kerne ke liye…baki jo hua wo to sayed sabooto ke adhar pey koi bhi kerta per transfer.."

He was cut by Vivek who was still on phone "sir aap ki transfer…?"

Asha took the phone and said in a loud tone so that even Vineet and Rajat can hear "Freddy tumhare Abhijeet sir bapas Mumbai arahe hey…"

Daya turned. He was staring at Abhijeet. Asha was laughing at phone and answering to a bunch of questions of Freddy…Vineet looked at Rajat who nodded…Vineet was on call with Purvi he transfer the call to Rajat then came forward with "sir we will miss you sir but I'm happy for u"

Vivek just jumped with "sir sach aap Mumbai aap sach mein…aap"

"bass bass Vivek shant ho jao…aur Vineet tum …jo bhi naye ACP ayega unhe bhi aise hi co operate kerna"

Rajat and Asha ended their calls. Asha said "wo Daya.."

"Asha use thora akele rahene do…wo khush bhi hey gussa bhi,dukhi bhi sakoon bhi mila per pura nahi…use thora khud ko suljhane do…Rajat im sorry mere bajase tumhare career per bhi.."

"sir iss incident ki bajase aap bapas Mumbai ajayenge uss bari si khusi ki agey ek hafte ka suspension kuch bhi nahi…aur sir iss se career mein dag nahi hoga balki criminals aur darne lagengë"

All laughed out.. Asha offered them lunch treat to which Abhijeet demanded to give it together and others happily agreed…all went forward.. Abhijeet excused himself with "tumlog chalo mein ata hu" and looked at Daya who was sitting on a bench on side of road with down head.

Abhijeet came and sat beside him "Abhinash ke bareme soch raha hey?"

"Abhi wo sayed…"

"uske taraf se pehle mein mafi mangta hu tumse..

"Abhijeet yeah kya

"please bolne do…aur dusri baat ha yeah sach hey ki kal ager wo sab na hota to sayed mjhme iss faisle ko leke hichkhichahat rehti per tumhe pata hey inn sari khusiyo ki bich ek dard hey mujhe ki meine sayed Abhinash ko kuch jyada hi aas lagaya tha….uspe garv kerna cahta tha per wo itni nich soch…pehle to dur tha yaad bhi nahi tha,fir dur jana cahta tha per rishte se nahi…per aab? Yaad rehga-rishta nahi;dur rahunga per karwi yaad…Daya iss sab sochker sayed mein tut jayunga pr tu rahega na to kuch bhi mere liye mushkil nahi…per ager tu hi aise muh fer ker.."

"nahi boss mein tumse kabhie muh nahi fir sakta yaar….I'm sorry wo mein chal chor lunch to kerwa dey tere paise se khaye hue bahur din ho gaye" he smiled

Abhijeet pat on his head with "bhukkar kahika…chal"

They finished their lunch with light chitchat and then Asha and Vineet left for their places…Vivek was tired so went to his room. Abhijeet Daya and Rajat stayed at lounge for coffee. Abhijeet called ACP sir and assured him personally about all the matter

Then Abhijeet initiated "Rajat tumhe dekh ke lag raha hey jaise tum suspend nahi promoted hue ho. Tumhe bilkul dukh nahi hua?"

"ji nahi sir…inn der sallo mein humari bureau mein koi jaan nahi thi…sannata sa tha, sab robot ban ke kaam krte they hum…aab sab thik hone wala hey…aur sir career mein dag? Apko pata hey sir dil ki dard use kafi jyada bara hota hey…choti choti incident jo dard hume dey jati hey..sir apko pata hey inn saloo mein hum sab ko wohi dard mila…aur sir Mumbai CID ki to naam hi hey ki hum sab ek family hey…aur fir ek sadasya jo dur chala gaya uski lautni ki khushi mein itni to banti hi hey…sir ager aap apne bhai ki saath kiye galat kaam ke liye insaaf ke chlte demote ho sakte hey to mein usi parivar ka hissa hoker ek hafta gher nahi baith sakta?"

**Ek dusre se kerte hey pyar hum;**

**ek dusre ke liye beqarar hum..(2)**

**ek dusre ke vaste merna pare to tyar hum…**

Abhijeet was having tears in his eyes so was Daya Abhijeet just said "thanks Rajat"

"per sir iske badle kuch mangna hey aap dono se"

"jarur bolo"

"ek hafte bad jab aap dono duty join kerenge tab mein dono ko hi khush aur fit…Daya sir totally fit samjhe? Dono ko hi dekhna cahta hu khush aur fit..yeah mayusi jo aab hey aap dono ki cehre peywo nahi chelegi…promise"

Duo together smiled with "promise"

They finished their coffee and went to their room… Daya lied down on bed and Abhijeet went to freshen up…he came back and found Daya still lying in same position..He sat beside him and stroked his forehead…the fever was no more..Daya still with closed eyes lift his head on Abhijeet's lap. Abhijeet smiled and started ruffling his hairs. Daya with closed eyes "Abhi tum sach mein khush ho?"

"Ha ye kaisa sawal hey"

"Aisa jabab nahi sach batao"

"Ha mein sach mein khush hu kiu nahi hounga?"

Daya opened his eyes and found Abhijeet starring at wall opposite but his eyes were far his fingers were moving in Daya's hairs but not with that sooth..

Daya sat up with "Abhi…Abhinash ke bareme soch rahe ho?"

"Nahi to bilkul nahi" said Abhijeet while standing up and turned his back towards Daya. He seemed to be busy in a paperweight on the table

"Abhi…mujse jhoot bolker tum pakre nahi jaoge aisa nahi ho sakta yaar…" he grabbed Abhijeet from his arms and turned him towards himself.

"Nahi Daya mein kuch nahi soch raha hu…mein to wo bas.."

"Naraz hey Abhinash se?"

"Nahi….bas ek ajeeb sa …wo kuch nahi….acha yeah batah ki ki.."

"Usne mujse kuch kaha iska matlab yeah nahi ki wo tumhara bhai na rahe,tumhare dil mein apne bhai ki liye pyar kam ho jaye?ager hum dono hi tumhare sage bhai hote aur humare bich aise hi ego prob kaha suni hoti rehti to kya aise hi choice ki option liye baithte? Yeah ager ek se gussa hote to dusre ki samne usk bareme baat kerne mein hichkhichate?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya his eyes and silence and tears were telling so many things… Daya smiled and nodded… but before Abhijeet spoke up a knock initiated at the door… Abhijeet turned away from door to wipe his eyes and Daya opened the door.

Daya stood still for a moment and Abhijeet sensing that asked "kaun hey Daya"

A voice said "kya mein ander…"

Abhijeet turned with a jerk and Daya nodded with "aao"

The person came in with two packets and glanced at Abhijeet then continued "Daya bhai…mein apko firse yeah bula sakta hu na…?apko yaad hey mein apko aise hi bulata tha"

Abhijeet continued starring at Abhinash keenly

Daya also starred confusingly at Abhinash then nodded with "Abhinash tum…"

"aapne bataya nahi"

"ha jarur bula sakte ho…"

"to aap ne mujhe maaf ker dia?"

"chote bhai se bhi koi naraaz hota hey?"

"apko pata hey aj meine job hi kaha wo dil se nahi pata nahi kaise…sayed bhaiya aj wala thapper pehle hi diya hota to aj mein itnaa…"

He stopped with a lump in his throat. Daya came forward and kept a hand over his shoulder with "bhai mana hey na? to yeah sab vul jao.. aur chinta mat kro tumhare bhaiya ko gusse dikhane ki aadat hey aj tak mein akele jhelta raha abb share ho jyega" Daya added with smile…

Abhinash also smiled lightly..kept the two packets on chair. And pulled out a box and handed it over to Daya with "yeah aap ke liye…"

"kya hey isme?"

"perfume pack…aur" and he picked out another packet "aur aapke gusse wale bhai ke liye"

"yeah…"

But Abhinash went to Abhijeet forwarded the packet with "bhaiya aap gussa hey aap ka gussa jays bhi hey mein apki bhai kahlene ke layek hi nahi hu…" Abhijeet turned his face to other side Abhinash also looked at far and in a dreamy tone "sayed aap mujhe bhai mante bhi nahi.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet but finding him still lost said "nahi Abhinash ager aisa hota to Abhi tumpe kabhie gussa nahi hota haq nahi jatata…hath nahi uthata.."

Abhinash sighed "job hi ho…bhaiya yeah gift to le lijiye yeah wohi coat hey babuji ka…jo aap ko bachpan se pasand tha…aur bhaiya mein agle hafte Australia jaraha hu"

Daya looked at him and Abhijeet turned to him with shock.. Abhinash continued. "bich mein sayed ek bar lautanga Nidhi ki passport visa hone ki bad…tab please milne se mana mat kerna aap…pata nahi fir kab ayu yeah na ayu"

Abhijeet was crying silently and Daya was shocked. Abhinash took back his forwarded hand with "aap nahi lenge?"

Abhijeet instantly grabbed the packet and said in a broken tone "aus…Australia?"

"ha woha se offer mila hey" and he explained the matter. Then Abhinash moved forward to touch Abhijeet's feet with "aapko yaad hey bachpan mein exam dene jane se pehle ma ki saath apka bhi payer chuta tha.."

He bent down and Abhijeet immediately grabbed him and hugged him with "aj mera bhai sachem bara ho gaya. Doctor banana cahata tha ek acha insaan banana cahata tha sab sapna pura ho gaya per desh chorna jaruri hey bacha"

"ha bhaiya meine commitment ker diya aur apne hi to kaha tha na ki baat se mukarna nahhi cahiye"

They got separated and Abhijeet nodded…and made him sit on bed then asked all details of going and staying there… Abhinash answered all in a smiling face then said in a childish tone "aap ne inn der sallo mein kabhie itni detail mein kuch nahi pucha mujse"

Daya smiled with "arey yeah aise nahi puchta pehle hint dena parta hey kuch dimag mein chal raha hey aur fir yeah sawalo ke barish suru kerta hey to band nahi kerta…" both FDaya and Abhinash shared a laughter and then Daya decided to leave both brothers together so excused him with "tum dono baitho mein jara Vivek se ticket ke bareme baat kerke ata hu…aur ha Abhinash jane se pehle tum humare saath Mumbai jaoge"

And he left without letting Abhinash reply anything. After Daya left Abhijeet said in a low tone "kabhie tumne bataya nahi ki tumhari research."

Abhinash cut him with "apne pucha nahi…aur mein bhi sochta raha kijab sab share kerna cahta tha tab aap nahi hey to aj kiu.."

Abhijeet looked at the painful smile on his brothers lips he hanged down his head for a few moments then said "aab jab bhi miloge ek sacha bhai ko paoge"

"ek nahi do do…Daya bhai ko vul rahe hey"

Abhijeet smiled with proud.. Abhinash got up with "aab chlna hoga ek surgery case hey aur ha Daya bhai se keh dena ki mein Mumbai nahi a paunga…kuch pending kaam hey purane patients..wohi farz…per yeah mat samajhna ki aab bhi koi sikwa hey aap dono se aab koi narajgi nahi hey kiuki mujhe samajh agaya ki **life is a journey, what a journey it is no one understands no one knows. Here's lays a path that everyone must walk through but no one knows it no one understands it… "**

And he went out of the room…Daya was actually just outside the room he saw a teary Abhinash going away so entered the room and found Abhijeet sitting on bed hiding his face in his palms. he sat beside him "Abhi use rok le yaar"

"wo nahi rukega…Aur yeah thik bhi hey kuch duriya kabhie mitti nahi…kabhie nahi" he hugged Daya and started crying wth "aj itna apna sa lag raha hey inn der saalo mein kiu nahi laga yaar…uncomfertble lagta tha guilt mehsus hta tha…tujhe pata hey use gale bhi nahi lagaya wo wo"

Daya rubbed his back with "wo bhi to akela hi tha na use bhi yeahi mehsus hota hoga..aj wo sab vul ke agey bara to tum bhi baro se rok lo"

"pata hey mein usse jyada ghulne milne ki koshish kerta to wo awekard feel karta aur duriya maintain kerta to wo use avoid kerna sochta mein kya kerta?" Abhi separated himself with "per mein use rokunga nahi…wo kamiyab hoke lautega jarur latega…lautega na bol na?"

The tone was too helpless so Daya can't control himself he also had tears but he managed to nod assuring…Abhijeet continued "tab tak tu kabhie aise firse mujhe aise dur to nahi ker dega khud se" Daya hold hs hands firmly with

"meine iss bar bhi tumhe dur nahi kiya tha bas ek naye rishte banana ki suruwat kit hi"

"Daya tune Abhinash ko maaf to ker diya na? wo dukhi tha na saha to usne bhi hey na to wo bol gaya wo sach mein."

Daya replied in a firm tone "Abhijeet usne mujhe bhai kaha to mein naraz kaise rahu…aur fir usne job hi kaha na apne jagah sahi tha…aur mujhe pata hey tumhare sansker mein pala barah larka dil ke bura nahi hosakta"

Daya sensed Abhijeet's BP is not in normal mode so continued "aur kal hume janah hey to tum apne dawai lo aur so jao…aur chinta mat karo wo jane se pehle ager wo Mumbai nahi asakta hum bapas ayenge yeaha..kal jake orders collect ker ke ajayenge..thik"

And handed him the medicines then they chatted about various things mainly Abhinash and in the process Abhijeet went to sleep. Daya looked at the sky prayed for a new morning and went to sleep

All of them came back to normal life…care-concern-nokjhok. Abhinash now don't feel lonely. He knew he had two brothers may be in the other part of world but he have them to share his worries tension happiness, someone is there to give advice… he learn **staying together is not important all that matters is staying close**

**A/n:** the ending idea came from review of triple k ji…thank u.

Now how many of u likes it? it ends this duo special trio express. Review guys…and advance thanks to all who will review. I will meet u all soon with the story for which I asked ur opinion...and thanks to all who **follow**ed and** favorite **the story.


	17. authors note

**Authors note:**

**Priya **mein Abhinash ko jaise dikhana cahti thi wise dikha pai and u liked it thank u

**Kkkloveu **oh life wala dialogue na copy kiya hua hey…Hindi mein translation ka risk nahi le payi kahi meaning hi na badal jaye… I don't want to show him negative you na circumstances make a person ngtv. In all stories new characters were shown always good but that's not practical na…. and none of ur comments hurt me…ur reviews were inspiration for me..and u said to write one more chap bt curiously yaar nothing is coming to my mind…actually I myself was too satisfied with the ending so can't think anything fr the time being so let's c…if something pops up I will definitely give a try

**Duoangel95 **thank u ki mera created character ngtv se sahi soch rekhne per promoted hua. Actually duo to sab ke fav hey to unke saath koi nayi character ajaye aur use readers pasand kare that's extremely satisfactory fr a writer

**Piya002 **thank u dear

**Ritesh **thank u fr ur continuous support

**Khushi mehta, **try karungi aap ki suggestion bt it will take time I already have a plot, then kkk 's story contest I will try to participate after that I will try on ur topic..ok dear?

**adk,Craftyduo, katiiy,rukmani **thank you very much

**Zoomra **kabhie kabhie jab hum achanaq se kisi se dhakka khate hey na to achanaq swe dil var jata hey bahut se naye maina sikha jati hey woe k pal. Thank u

**Aditi… **I don't think u should feel like Abhijeet ki bhvr khatka yeah thik hey per yeah bhi to sochiye ki usne kabhie samjhne ki koshish kiu nahi ki? Aap hi socho 17 saal aap kisi se mile hi nahi achanaq se wo rishta bapas ajaye to aap easy ho payenge? Log jab bidesh mein apne parents se dur hote hey kafi salo se tab bapas aker wo khud ko odd one mehsus kerte hey jabki wo contact mein rehte hey aur bina kisi contact bina koi cah..khatte yaad ek guilt feeling ki saath ager koi apne rishte bapas paye to un cmftble to hoga hi na? aur jab choice ki baat ati hey na to admi ghut ta rehta hey. Aur ek 20 saal ke lerke ko aap pehchnte they achanaq se 37 saal ka admi se naye sire se wohi rishta suru kerna pare to its tough na? aur self respect ka matlab yeah to nahi ki apne galti ko bhul ke sirf dusre ke galti yaad rakh diya jaye? Rishte nibhane ki safar mein ager kuch bhool vul jana pare to kya ego aur self respect lana cahiye bich mein? Spcly jis bhai ne baap ka pyar lutaya aur fir bina bajeh jise usne itna kch sunaya unke liye to kuch bhula jahi sakta hey…hey na? sry if this hurt u… actually I wrote the story with these feelings so thought to explain it.

**Gd bhaiya **now ur review is always most waited fr me…but now I finished my story so u plsssssssssssssssss consider my request…or else I will be gussa with u

**Srija **thank u

**And thanks to all the guests.**


End file.
